Affaire Fâcheuse
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Nachdem Starlight wieder nach Kinmoku zurückgekehrt ist, wird Haruka immer verschlossener und gibt sich schließlich selbst auf. Michiru ist am Boden zerstört und will ihr klar machen, dass sie ihre Beziehung aufs Spiel setzt- Sie nimmt sich vor, mit ih
1. Default Chapter

Konnichi Wa! So, da bin ich jetzt mit meiner von vielen (vor allem von mir) erwarteten Haruka x Seiya Fanfiction... Ich weiß auch gar nicht mehr, wie ich denn auf diese Idee gekommen bin, weil ich ürsprünglich Seiya-Hasser war. Aber je länger ich mich mit dieser Sache beschäftige, desto mehr gefällt mir der Gedanke ^^ Das hier ist meine erste Songfic, und zwischenzeitlich hatte ich den Gedanken, das Lied einzubauen, ganz verworfen. Aber durch "Crucify my love" bin ich auf diese Story gekommen und er es spiegelt auch die ganze Stimmung wieder, die ich rüberbringen wollte (...was ich aber irgendwie net geschafft habe...ich schaffe nie das, was ich mir vornehme *heul*). Okay, dass ich den Song nicht selbst geschrieben habe, sondern Yoshiki Hayashi (ex X Japan), weiß ja sowieso jeder, oder? Oder muss ich jetzt jedes Mal ein ©Yoshiki dabei schreiben?  
  
Tja, viel gibt es da auch nicht zu sagen, wäre fein, wenn ihr mir mailen würdet, was ihr von der Story haltet (bin offen für jede Art von Mail; Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge...)! Die Addy ist, wie immer skygoddess@gmx.de. Mata Ne, Yukio  
  
  
  
Affaire Fâcheuse  
  
I ... It's been love...  
  
" Soll ich dich abholen oder nimmst du heute das Privattaxi?" " Warte mal eben..." Die junge Frau in dem hauchzarten hellblauen Trägerkleid ließ ihren Blick durch das Wohnzimmer streifen, doch konnte ihre Freundin nirgends entdecken, also legte sie den Telefonhörer auf den Tisch.  
  
"Haaaaaaaruuuuuuuuka!!!!!"  
  
Einige Sekunden später kam Haruka die Treppe des Einfamilienhauses herunter gesaust, in dem die Outers sich niedergelassen hatten. Sie trug immer noch das lange T-Shirt, in dem sie geschlafen hatte und murrte: " Was denn? Ich war gerade in der letzten Runde! Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Entschuldigung dafür, dass du mich störst, Michi!"  
  
Michiru verdrehte die Augen. Hatte Setsuna den PC nicht zu Arbeitszwecken angeschafft und nicht dafür, dass Haruka in ihrer Freizeit davor hockte und mit dem Joystick versuchte, die Formel-1-WM zu gewinnen?  
  
Und vor allen: sie spielte zu jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Zeit! Michiru sah auf die Uhr- sieben Uhr morgens- und seufzte. Ihre Kollegin Ayako hatte auch schon von Harukas computerbedingter Unzurechnungsfähigkeit gehört und Michiru vorsorglich angerufen.  
  
" Fährst du mich zur Arbeit?" Die Blonde schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als hätte Michiru sie in einer fremden Sprache gefragt, wischte sich dann aber mit den Händen den Schlaf aus den Augen. "Von mir aus." Darauf drehte sie sich um und ging wieder nach oben.  
  
Michiru griff wieder zum Hörer. " Ja ja, Haru fährt..." Ayako bemerkte einen Unterton in Michirus Stimme, der ihr in letzter Zeit bei ihrer Kollegin, mit der sie jetzt schon fast 2 Jahre arbeitete, unangenehm aufgefallen war. " Ist alles in Ordnung?" Michiru seufzte erneut. " Wir reden später, okay?" Ayako machte sich wirklich Sorgen, verabschiedete sich dann aber von ihrer Kollegin.  
  
Michiru legte auf und drehte sich zum Fenster. Nach dem Oberschulabschluss hatte sie angefangen, in einer Tanz- und Musikschule zu unterrichten. Es machte ihr unglaublichen Spass, Kinder, aber auch Erwachsene in die Geheimnisse der Musik einzuweihen. In letzter Zeit war die Arbeit alles gewesen, was sie hatte. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
" Kommst du?" Sie drehte sich um und versuchte, Haruka zu küssen, doch die Blonde drehte den Kopf weg und suchte in ihrer der Jackentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel.  
  
Michiru atmete tief aus, als sie in den Wagen stieg.  
  
Die Musik zu Hause war schließlich schon lange verstummt.  
  
Sie sah die Bäume am Straßenrand an sich vorbei rauschen, so dass ihr beinahe schwindelig wurde. Nach dem Sieg über Galaxia hatte sie sich so auf ein friedliches Leben gefreut- die Schule zu Ende machen, auf Parties gehen, Karriere machen- und das alles mit Haruka. Michiru war es gewöhnt gewesen, dass ihre Freundin während der Missionen sehr abweisend gewesen war und sie hatte gedacht, das wäre nach dem Sieg endlich vorbei.  
  
Doch anstatt sich zu öffnen, hatte Haruka begonnen, sich zu verändern, und das keineswegs zum Positiven. Sie wurde noch abweisender, war kaum noch zu Hause- hätte man Michiru gefragt, was das für eine Beziehung zwischen ihr und Haruka war, hätte sie nicht ruhigen Gewissens "Wir sind ein Paar" sagen oder "Wir sind nur beste Freundinnen" lügen können, wie sie es früher getan hatte. Sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch Haruka wollte ihr nicht sagen, was. Oft wurde Michiru nachts davon wach, dass sie im Schlaf weinte. Sie entfernten sich immer weiter voneinander...  
  
Michiru hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass es nunmal so ist. Sie waren endgültig erwachsen und hatten mit der Arbeit genug zu tun. Doch auch in der Freizeit hatte Haruka angeblich immer etwas anderes zu tun, als etwas mit Michiru zu unternehmen. Und egal, was sie tat, sie konnte Haruka weder aufmuntern, noch konnte sie den Grund für den plötzlichen Wandel herausfinden.  
  
Was ihnen blieb, waren die Nächte. Doch langsam begann Michiru, sich ausgenutzt zu fühlen. Wenn Haruka sagte, dass sie sie liebte; meinte sie das wirklich noch ernst oder war es nur eine Hinhaltetechnik?  
  
Hatte früher nicht einfach ein Blick gereicht, um die Gedanken des anderen zu erfahren? Und jetzt, jetzt hatte Haruka sich soweit verschlossen, dass sie sich nicht mal mit Worten vernünftig verständigen konnten. Michiru spürte, wie sich etwas in ihrem Innersten verkrampfte. Wie lange würde es noch so weiter gehen?  
  
Egal, was kommen würde, sie hätte nie den Mut, sich von Haruka zu trennen. - Sie wollte es ja auch gar nicht! Egal wie es bei Haruka aussah, Michiru liebte sie noch immer genauso wie zu Anfang. Sie hatten soviel miteinander erlebt... wie sollte jemand anders Haruka je ersetzen können?  
  
* Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know never trust  
  
That love should see a color  
  
Crucify my love  
  
* If it should be that way  
  
"Michi?" Michiru schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon längst vor der Schule angehalten hatten.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich glaube, ich bin noch immer nicht ganz wach..." Sie lächelte matt und zog Haruka an sich.  
  
"Ich verbringe die Mittagspause heute mit Ayako, holst du mich heute Abend  
  
so gegen sechs ab?"  
  
Haruka strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie langsam. "Okay, bis dann..."  
  
Nach einem weiteren Kuss stieg Michiru aus dem Wagen und wartete vor der Türe, bis Haruka um die Ecke gebogen war. Wie lange noch???  
  
Kaum hatte sie den Personalraum der Musikschule betreten, wurde sie von Ayako stürmisch begrüßt. "Michiru, stell' dir vor, wir kriegen einen neuen Kollegen!"  
  
Michiru warf ihre Tasche in ihr Fach und holte die Violine, die sie auf der Arbeit benutzte, aus dem Koffer. Ihre Stradivari spielte sie nur selten, und wenn, nur zu Hause oder auf Konzerten. Schließlich war es mehr ein Ausstellungsstück als ein Instrument.  
  
"Michiru, geht's dir auch wirklich gut?" "... und, was weißt du über ihn?" " Es ist eine SIE! Ungefähr unser Alter, und wird ein paar Tanzkurse und Klavierunterricht geben!"  
  
Michiru seufzte, als sie in den Spiegel sah und bemerkte, dass die Schatten unter ihren Augen langsam schon einen Großteil ihres Gesichts ausmachten. Da half auch kein Make-Up mehr...  
  
"Und, wann kommt sie?" " Na, wir müssen noch mal über ein paar Kurse reden, außerdem sind diesen Monat noch zwei Konzerte angesagt, die organisiert werden müssen. Also denke ich, die Neue kommt spätestens um acht..."  
  
Eigentlich interessierte es Michiru kein bisschen, was oder wer jetzt diese Kollegin war... andererseits war es mal eine Abwechslung neben den Wirren des Alltags...  
  
"Du wolltest mir doch noch etwas sagen, oder?" "Das können wir auch in der Pause..."  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Ayako sprang auf, sie zu öffnen. Was war denn so interessant an einer weiteren Mitarbeiterin?  
  
Michiru hatte Ayako vom ersten Tag an gemocht: immer einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen, für alles aufgeschlossen, für jeden da und immer gut gelaunt- ein wenig erinnerte sie sie an Usagi. Doch mit Ayako konnte sie auch stundenlang diskutieren- ihre aufgeweckten grau-blauen Augen folgten während jedes Gesprächs den Bewegungen der Lippen ihres Gegenüber; nie schien sie desinteressiert.  
  
Was Michiru wunderte, war, dass ihre Kollegin mit den glatten, knapp Kinnlangen und derzeit rot gefärbten Haaren nie einen Freund gehabt hatte. Michiru kam ein Gedanke, verwarf diesen aber sofort- auch keine Freundin. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Locken und versuchte, ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen. Mal sehen, wie die Neue so ist...  
  
Michiru setzte einen Tee auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Die nächsten zwei Stunden würde das gesamte Team sowieso hier verbringen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie Ayako eine junge Frau hineinließ- sie trug eine enge Schlagjeans und ein weit ausgeschnittenes, rot-golden glitzerndes T-Shirt und nach vorne spitz zulaufende Stiefel. Sie war vielleicht ein paar Zentimeter größer als Michiru selbst und trug das blauschwarze Haar etwa kinnlang und stufig.  
  
Mit einem Blick in die blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers erkannte sie jemanden wieder... Sollte das möglich sein? Michiru schluckte. Wenn ja, dann würde das sehr wahrscheinlich Ärger bedeuten.  
  
Ayako hatte die Neue jedenfalls total in Beschlag genommen und ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. "Herzlich willkommen, nicht so schüchtern! Ich bin Kurohara Ayako und kümmere mich hier zum Großteil die Organisation, gebe aber auch Saxophon- und Querflötenunterricht..."  
  
Michiru beschloss, der Armen zu helfen, stand auf und stellte sich lächelnd vor sie. Für den Fall, dass sie sich geirrt haben sollte, versuchte sie, so distanziert wie möglich zu wirken und verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Kaioh Michiru. Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen--- "  
  
Als sich ein wohlbekanntes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers breitmachte, unterbrach sie den Redeschwall...  
  
" Wie nett, dich wieder zu sehen. Aber hast du dich nicht schon mal vor 3 Jahren bei mir vorgestellt? Ich habe deinen Namen jedenfalls nicht vergessen, Michiru. Aber wenn dir meiner wirklich entfallen ist, ich bin..."  
  
Michirus Verdacht hatte sich also bestätigt und sie schnitt der neuen Kollegin das Wort ab.  
  
" ...Kou Seiya?"  
  
END Chapter I 


	2. Affaire Fâcheuse II

Södele, da ist also das 2.Kapitel... eigentlich gibt's nicht viel zu sagen; bzw. ich weiß, dass ich mit der ganzen Thematik einigen Diskussionsstoff liefere, aber das ist dann wohl etwas zuviel für das Vorwort- lest es, und mailt mir, wenn ihr wollt, was ihr davon denkt. Domo arigato! Yukio (skygoddess@gmx.de)  
  
... nö, meine musikalische Begabung beschränkt sich darauf, dass ich ein bissl auf dem Klavier rumklimpern kann, deswegen habe ich "Crucify my Love" weder geschrieben noch gesungen, das war Yoshiki Hayashi.  
  
Affaire Fâcheuse  
  
II ... If I could only see you one more time... -Only one momentous Kiss-  
  
~Verdammt, ich mache auch alles kaputt! Wie soll es nur weitergehen? Warum kann ich es nicht einfach vergessen? Warum versuche ich etwas zu erreichen, was einfach unmöglich ist?~  
  
Haruka schlug mit der Hand so fest gegen die Wand, dass sie anfing zu bluten, doch sie achtete nicht darauf, wie das Blut in feinen Strömen über ihre Handgelenke floß.  
  
Was war dieser Schmerz schon dem Gegenüber, was sie seit Jahren ertragen musste?  
  
Jeden Tag wartete sie darauf, dass Michiru abends nicht nach Hause kommen würde- zu Recht, so wie sie sie behandelte. Und dabei wusste sie doch genau, dass sich nichts ändern würde, wenn sie Michiru vergrault hätte. Der Schmerz würde bleiben. Einfach mit Michiru Schluss machen, anstatt ihr so weh zu tun? Nein, dass konnte sie nicht. Schließlich liebte sie Michiru noch immer... oder?  
  
Haruka begann bitterlich zu weinen- was wusste sie überhaupt noch?  
  
Es war, als hätte man ihr mit diesem einen Kuss alles genommen, was sie je gewesen war!  
  
Sie hatte ihre Träume aufgegeben und verdiente jetzt ihr Geld mit gelegentlichen Autorennen- zum Glück hatte Michiru einen festen Job ! Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sich das zurück zu holen, was man ihr genommen hatte, was immer das war. Doch es war einfach unmöglich. Genauso unmöglich war es, einfach weiter zu leben... es war, als würde sie im Dunkeln andauernd gegen eine Wand rennen und aus Leibeskräften schreien, doch keiner hörte sie.  
  
Keiner konnte sie hören, denn sie schrie nur in sich hinein, wollte nicht, dass jemand anderes davon wusste. Mehr als einmal kam ihr der Gedanke, ihr unsinniges Leben, das, auch lange Zeit nach den Missionen von ihnen bestimmt war, zu beenden. In diesen Momenten war es Michiru gewesen, die sie davon abgehalten hatte.  
  
Michiru glaubte noch immer an sie!  
  
Bei diesem Gedanke wollte Haruka höhnisch auflachen, aber mehr als ein lautes Schluchzen brachte sie nicht hervor.  
  
Michiru glaubte an sie, obwohl sie nicht mehr an sich selbst glaubte! Wie blauäugig von ihr... Michiru wusste rein gar nichts, so gern sie ihr davon erzählt hätte und somit den Schmerz vielleicht ein wenig gelindert hätte, sie konnte es nicht!  
  
-Rückblende-  
  
~Wer ist das denn schon wieder?~ Haruka stellte den Staubsauger aus, als ihr einfiel, dass Setsuna gerade das Haus verlassen hatte und außer ihr niemand öffnen würde- Michiru war mit Hotaru zum Arzt gegangen, da Michiru Angst hatte, vielleicht doch noch Verletzungen vom letzten Kampf getragen zu haben. Und als sie sich einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren steckte, bemerkte Haruka wieder den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, den sie seitdem hatte und wünschte sich, sie wäre auch zum Arzt gegangen- aber wahrscheinlich war es nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, und was hätte sie dem Arzt überhaupt erzählen sollen? 'Ich habe mal eben die Welt gerettet, bin aber gestorben und wieder geboren worden.'  
  
Dann hätte dieser die Kopfschmerzen als Geisteskrankheit gewertet und sie wegen Schizophrenie in die Anstalt gesteckt...  
  
Kaum hatte sie die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet, wollte sie sie ganz schnell wieder zuschlagen- Seiya, nein, Sailor Star Fighter stand vor der Tür.  
  
~Was will der denn?~ Fighter aber hatte vorsorglich den Fuß in die Spalte der Tür gesteckt. " Komm, lass mich rein!" " Suchst du Streit oder was? Michiru ist nicht da, du kannst wieder abziehen." Ihr Gegenüber stieß einen Seufzer aus. "Ich will auch nicht zu Michiru."  
  
Haruka zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sie herein. Fighter blickte sich im Haus um. "Schicke Bude... aber ein bisschen unordentlich, oder?"  
  
Die Blonde verdrehte die Augen, als Fighter sich auf dem Sofa niederließ. "Wir waren ja auch seit Tagen nicht hier! Und woher kennst du eigentlich unsere Adresse?"  
  
Die Schwarzhaarige überlegte mit einem ernsten Blick, was sie sagen sollte, wie sie normal mit Haruka reden könnte...  
  
Haruka behielt sie im Auge, als sie den Staubsauger in den Abstellraum stellte. Fighter bückte sich nach vorn und presste die Hand vor die Stirn, und Harukas Augen blieben unweigerlich an ihren Brüsten hängen, die durch das knappe Kostüm mehr betont als verhüllt wurden. ~ Eigentlich hat sie ja eine richtig scharfe Figur~  
  
Sie schreckte auf- das war immer noch Seiya, der Perversling, der sich noch an jedes Mädchen herangemacht hatte! Plötzlich sahen sie zwei eisblaue Augen geradewegs an, und Haruka war sich sicher, rot zu werden, weil man sie ertappt hatte. Doch Fighter starrte sie mit einer ernsten Miene an.  
  
"Michiru hat mir ihre Visitenkarte gegeben, schon vergessen? Hör mir doch ein einziges Mal zu, Haruka. Ich bin nicht gekommen, weil ich Ärger will, und auch ganz bestimmt nicht, um mich an deine Süße ran zu machen. Heute Abend werden wir, das heißt Healer, Maker, die Prinzessin und ich wieder nach Kinmoku zurückkehren, und vorher möchte ich einmal in Ruhe mit dir reden, wenn das möglich ist. Oder hast du wirklich nicht mehr drauf, als dich zu prügeln?"  
  
Die Provokation saß. Haruka versuchte, freundlich zu sein: "Okay. Willst du was trinken?"  
  
  
  
Sie würde stottern, Fighter wusste es ganz genau. "Ja, gerne. Habt ihr Coke?"  
  
Behutsam sprach sie die so banalen Worte aus, spürte den Klang der Worte, als wären sie nicht ihren Stimmbändern entsprungen - das würde die Blonde wieder als Arroganz oder Gott-weiß-was auffassen. Woher sollte sie schon wissen, was Haruka so dachte? Als sie in Richtung Küche verschwand, atmete Fighter erleichtert auf- sie hatte noch Zeit, alles zu überdenken.  
  
Am liebsten wäre sie gegangen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Am besten wäre es gewesen, sie selbst hätte nie auch nur darüber nachgedacht. Doch sie konnte sich nicht ewig hinter einer Fassade verstecken. Diese Fassade, durch die man sie hier kannte, hieß Seiya. Er mochte nach außen ja selbstsicher, vielleicht auch narzistisch wirken, doch in Wirklichkeit war er nie etwas davon gewesen. Seiya war ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, eine Rolle, in die sie geschlüpft war und die ihr in vielen Situationen die letzte Rettung gewesen war, sie aber andererseits eingesperrt hatte. Fighter hatte verdrängt, wer sie wirklich war und was sie fühlte.  
  
Hinter dem toughen Bandleader verbarg sich eine Kriegerin, die alles für ihren Planeten und ihre Prinzessin tun würde;eine Kriegerin, die um jeden Preis stark sein musste und keine persönlichen Gefühle wie Freundschaft oder gar Liebe- Fighter spürte, wie ihre Hände vor Nervosität feucht wurden- zulassen durfte. Das sich dahinter eine junge, selbstbewusste aber auch äußerst sensible Frau verbarg, das wussten nur ihre Schwestern, die genauso litten wie sie.  
  
Und doch wusste Fighter, dass ihre Schwestern sich noch eine gewisse Distanz zu diesem blauen Planeten und ihren Bewohnern gewahrt hatten. Für sie war es jetzt zu spät, sie musste diese Sache durchziehen, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass es tiefe Wunden reißen würde...  
  
So weit, so gut. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass Haruka sie nicht behandelte wie jemanden, der jeden Moment das Haus plündern wollte. Aber der wirklich schwere Teil stand Fighter noch bevor. Als die Blonde sich mit 2 Dosen Bier in der Hand auf der Couch niederließ, blickte Fighter auf.  
  
Haruka lächelte, als sie ihr die Dose zuwarf.  
  
" Tut mir wirklich leid, zum Einkaufen sind wir auch noch nicht gekommen. Denk' nicht, wir sind Alkis oder so, es ist wirklich nichts anderes mehr da..."  
  
Sie winkte mit der Hand ab und Haruka unterbrach ihren Redeschwall. Es war ihr sichtlich peinlich, dem Gast nichts anderes anbieten zu können. Aber Fighter öffnete die Dose. Es war immerhin besser, als mit einem ausgetrockneten Mund zu sprechen.  
  
Die Kriegerinnen auf der Erde waren alle noch sehr naiv gewesen und ließen auch ihren Gefühlsausbrüchen während eines Kampfes freien Lauf. Die Outers waren in dieser Hinsicht zurückhaltender, und eine war Fighter so ähnlich gewesen, dass sie sie anfangs gemieden hatte.  
  
Uranus war zweifellos eine der stärksten Senshi dieses Sonnensystems- doch das war es nicht, das Fighter störte, auch wenn sie sich immer wieder in ihre Mission einmischten. Sie war unnahbar, und sie schien Fighter zu hassen. Und als sie erfuhr, wer Sailor Uranus war, wurde ihr einiges klar.  
  
Seiya hatte Fighter gegenüber immer einen gewissen Vorteil, beruhend auf einer Gemeinsamkeit gehabt. Die Sache war so: Seiya stand, wie jeder anständiger Sänger, den die Mädchen anhimmelten, auf Frauen- Fighter auch.  
  
Es hatte ihr Gefallen, die Gelegenheit in der Garderobe zu nutzen, um mit Michiru zu flirten, vielleicht auch mehr- woher hätte sie wissen sollen, dass Michiru sie um den Finger gewickelt und ihr verschwiegen hatte, dass sie in einer festen Beziehung lebte? Und woher sollte sie wissen sollen, dass ihre Partnerin Haruka und diese auch Sailor Uranus war?  
  
Vom ersten Moment an hatte sie versucht, sich mit ihr anzufreunden, doch was Michiru anging, verstand diese keinen Spass. Jeder Versuch, mit ihr zu reden und sich für die dumme Situation in der Umkleide zu entschuldigen, endete darin, dass die Blonde sie total missverstand und mindestens schwer beleidigte, wenn nicht Prügel androhte. So glaubte Seiya eine Weile, Haruka sei wirklich so oberflächlich und abgestumpft, wie sie auf den ersten Blick wirkte.  
  
Am Ende hatten sie über Galaxia gesiegt, wozu auch die Outers einen großen Teil beigetragen hatten. Und Fighter war klar geworden , dass auch Haruka ihr wahres Ich nur hinter einer Fassade versteckte- doch im Gegensatz zu Fighter war es ihre freie Wahl gewesen. Natürlich, als Senshi musste man tapfer und stark sein, doch bedeutete dies wirklich, dass man zwangsläufig auch im Privatleben seine Gefühle verstecken musste?  
  
Und das war es, was sie an Haruka faszinierte. Je mehr sie sich bemühte, cool und beherrscht zu wirken, desto heftiger vielen ihre Gefühlsausbrüche aus. Dieses Glitzern in den Augen, immer, wenn sie glaubte, Seiya würde sich ernsthaft für Michiru oder Usagi interessieren, wenn es galt, ihre Geliebte und ihre Prinzessin zu beschützen. Auch, als sie sich mit Uranus geprügelt hatte, lag dieses geheimnisvolle Funkeln in ihren Augen, in ihren Bewegungen, in allem, was sie war.  
  
Augen, die in die Welt blickten, als wäre alles und jeder ihr Feind, einerseits so voller Ignoranz und Kälte, doch auf der anderen Seite voller Kraft, voller Leidenschaft und heftiger Gefühle, die Fighter nicht im Stande war, zu deuten. Und immer wieder, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal geprügelt hatten, immer wieder war all dies in ihrem Kopf, sie konnte es nicht vergessen- diese Augen, diese geschmeidigen Bewegungen, auch wenn es galt, sie damit zu verletzen, die Entschlossenheit, sich selbst für die aufzugeben, die sie liebte, diese wilde Schönheit...  
  
"Seiya?" Fighter erschrak, als sie in die tiefblauen Augen ihres Gegenübers blickte- fast hätte sie vergessen, wo sie war... "Bitte, nenn' mich nicht so. Ich bin nicht, was du denkst..."  
  
"Ach nein? Bist du doch ein bösartiges Alien oder wie?" Fighter seufzte- solch ein Humor hatte ihr jetzt wirklich noch gefehlt. Als würde Haruka es riechen und sie absichtlich versuchen, einzuschüchtern.  
  
Tatsächlich aber war Haruka ein wenig verwirrt. Wozu besuchte sie Seiya? Und warum wollte er mit ihr reden? Hatte es nicht schon genug Ärger gegeben, genug Streit mit Michiru wegen diesem Rüpel? Sie hatte wenig Lust, jetzt wieder alte Wunden aufzureißen; eigentlich war sie froh gewesen, dass Starlight nicht mehr lange bleiben würde. Und jetzt saß er hier... Haruka ertappte sich dabei, Fighter immer noch mit "er" zu titulieren, auch wenn ihr gegenüber eine reife, eigentlich ziemlich attraktive junge Frau saß. Ziemlich attraktiv? War ihr der Alkohol etwa so schnell zu Kopfe gestiegen? Haruka fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durch das kurze Haar und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Also, was willst du von mir?" Fighter begann zu zittern. " Ich wollte einige Dinge klarstellen. Heute Abend reisen wir heim, und es gibt da ein paar Sachen, die ich nicht einfach vergessen und im Raum stehen lassen kann." Haruka wurde mulmig zumute. Was hatte Fighter schon mit ihr zu besprechen? "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ein Gesprächsthema haben..."  
  
"Ich glaube viel eher, dass du Angst vor dem Gesprächsthema hast!" Fighters Blick traf ihre Augen wie ein Blitz und ließ sie leicht zusammenzucken.  
  
Sie hatte keine Angst. Plötzlich sah sie vor ihrem inneren Augen Michiru, wie sie sie stichelnd anlächelte: "Natürlich, du hast ja nie Angst..."- Wovor sollte Haruka Angst haben? Als könnte man mit diesem Typ eine anständige Konversation führen... war das ihr Fehler? Der "Typ" ?! Michiru hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass sie mit Seiya klarkommen würde. Also, das war die letzte Möglichkeit. Haruka nahm sich vor, es zu versuchen und ruhig zu bleiben, um des lieben Friedens Willen.  
  
" Kommt darauf an, welches Thema dir gerade vorschwebt."  
  
Fighter zögerte, doch es gab ohnehin kein zurück mehr. Jetzt musste sie reden oder das "Gespräch" würde auf die selbe Weise enden wie alle anderen, die sie bisher mit der Blonden geführt hatte.  
  
"Du weißt, wie das mit Seiya ist?" Haruka zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Fighter spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Und dann sprudelte es aus ihr raus, alles, was sie ihr sagen wollte, und auch vieles, was sie gar nicht sagen wollte, was sie sich bisher Nichtmal selbst eingestanden hatte.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich so in Erinnerung behältst, Haruka. 'Seiya', das war eine Puppe, ein Mittel zum Zweck. Du musst mir glauben, ich bin nicht so, das war nur eine Fassade... Ich bin kein Typ, der jedem Rock hinterherläuft. Ja okay, ich flirte wirklich gern, und als Seiya hat mich keiner erkannt, also habe ich mich viel mehr getraut, als ich mir sonst auch nur erträumt hätte. Dass du Probleme mit Männern hast, weiß ich mittlerweile auch- und eigentlich geht es mir da genauso- verdammt, ich bin ein Mädchen und kein Teenieschwarm! Und das mit Michiru... bitte, du musst mir glauben, das war nicht das, wonach es aussah. Ich mag sie wirklich, und du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. So ein Mädchen gibt es nicht zweimal..." Fighter begann zu schluchzen und wischte sich hektisch die aufkommenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Haruka rückte ein Stück näher zu ihr und hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Gegenüber dies nicht realisierte, wischte sie mit dem Tuch sanft über Fighters Gesicht. Diese sah sie darauf verdutzt an. An den Stellen, an denen Haruka ihr Gesicht berührt hatte, schien ihre Haut zu brennen. Sie wurde rot und nahm ihr das Tuch aus der Hand. "Danke..." "Jetzt fang' mal nicht an, zu hyperventilieren. Ich beiße dich schon nicht..."  
  
Durch Fighters Gefühlsausbruch fühlte Haruka sich wieder sicherer und im Stande, herum zu witzeln. Sie wunderte sich selbst, warum sie sich plötzlich neben Fighter gesetzt hatte. Vielleicht aus Mitleid, vielleicht auch, weil sie kein Mädchen weinen sehen konnte. Aber Fighter hatte Recht- im Prinzip war sie eine Frau, auch wenn sie die Zeit auf der Erde in einem Männerkörper verbracht und sich dementsprechend verhalten hatte. Haruka sah an sich selbst herunter. Sie trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine weite, dunkelblaue Jeans, die jede Rundung verhüllten und ihr einen androgynen Touch verliehen. Nicht, dass sie besonders ausgeprägte weibliche Attribute hatte- durch den Leistungssport war ihre Figur ohnehin knabenhaft genug, die Hüften schmal und die Brust relativ flach geblieben. Hatte sie wirklich das Recht, andere nach ihrem Aussehen zu beurteilen?! Hatte nicht auch Fighter eine Chance verdient, als das gesehen zu werden, was sie in ihrem Innersten war?  
  
Bei Haruka war diese Person, die sie als das gesehen hatte, was sie war, immer Michiru gewesen. Michiru, die ihr erst gezeigt hatte, dass auch sie eine ruhige, gefühlvolle und durchaus romantische Seite hatte. Michiru hatte sie aus ihrer Isolation gerissen und ihr bewiesen, dass es wert war, zu leben. Michiru, die sie immer bedingungslos geliebt hatte und die, abgesehen von den Missionen, zu Harukas Lebensinhalt geworden war. Und deswegen konnte sie es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand versuchte, ihr Michiru wegzunehmen...  
  
"Also für mich sah die Sache in der Garderobe damals aber sehr eindeutig aus..." Fighter schluckte. "Ich habe aber nicht angefangen... jedenfalls..."  
  
Sie stotterte, sie hatte doch gewusst, dass sie stottern würde... "Ich habe nur ein bisschen geflirtet, es war Michirus Idee, mit dem Kleid... aber es ist doch nichts passiert, ich würde sowas nie machen, weil..." "Weil was?"  
  
Haruka hatte sich genau vor sie gesetzt und sah ihr nun fest in die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, es ging nicht... Sie hatte keine Wahl, sie musste es tun, mehr als totgeschlagen werden konnte sie ohnehin nicht, und das war es wert, schon allein, weil sie sich dafür umbringen würde, wenn sie die Gelegenheit jetzt nicht nutzen würde. Fighter erwiderte ihren Blick und blickte dann auf Harukas Hände. Lange, schlanke Pianistenfinger voller Eleganz- auch wenn sie sie bisher nur geschlagen hatten, sie wusste, dass diese Hände zu mehr fähig waren. Und dann legte sie eine Hand an Harukas Kinn und zog sie an sich.  
  
Haruka wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah - sie wollte sich wehren, als Fighters Lippen ihre berührten, doch sie konnte nicht- sie fragte sich, was sie tat, wollte es nicht, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so gut an... sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken, was sie fühlen sollte. Sie wusste doch, dass es falsch war, doch wie konnte etwas, dass sich so richtig anfühlte, falsch sein? Für einen Moment vergaß die Windkriegerin, wer und wo sie war und schob ihre Zunge sanft in den Mund ihres Gegenübers.  
  
Fighters Herz schlug bis zum Hals- Haruka erwiderte ihren Kuss! Sie schloss die Augen,spürte, wie die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen rollten, behutsam weggewischt wurden und wie die Blonde ihr über den Rücken strich. Fighter wusste nicht, was werden sollte, sie wollte es auch nicht wissen... aber sie war bei ihr, hier und jetzt... ihre zitternde Hand rutschte von Harukas Hals über ihre Arme bis zur Hüfte und unter ihr Hemd...  
  
"Haruka-papa!!!"  
  
Schlagartig öffneten beide ihre Augen und Fighter wurde unsanft von Haruka weggestoßen. Orientierungslos landete sie auf dem Boden, rappelte sich auf und rannte schluchzend und tränenüberströmt aus dem Haus.  
  
Haruka wischte sich mit den Händen über die Augen, als hätte man sie aus einem Traum aufgeweckt. Noch immer spürte sie die Wärme der andere Kriegerin, ihre Hand an ihrem BH... wozu hätte dieser Kuss geführt, wären sie nicht unterbrochen worden? Vor dem Haus hörte sie Michirus Stimme: "Autsch, nicht so stürmisch..."  
  
Plötzlich stand Hotaru vor ihr. "Haruuuukaaaa! Träumst du oder was? Michiru hat gesagt, du sollst mal raus kommen und dir das Auto angucken..." "Ich komme ja sofort..." "Sag mal, ist das nicht ein bisschen kalt?" Kalt? Haruka war noch immer heiß. Als Hotaru an ihrem Hemd zupfte, bemerkte sie, was die Kleine meinte. Hektisch knöpfte sie ihr Hemd wieder zu und ging vor die Tür, wo Michiru gerade ihr Knie betastete. Das Sonnenlicht ließ alles um Haruka herum unwirklich erscheinen- war sie vielleicht wirklich in einem Traum gefangen?  
  
"So ein Spinner, rennt mich einfach um...oh hallo Ruka..." Michiru trug ein knappes Top, darüber einen schwarzen Mantel und einen kurzen, karierten Rock. Ihr rechtes Knie blutete und sie suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, womit sie die Blutung stillen konnte. Haruka hielt ihr das Taschentuch hin, mit dem sie Fighter zuvor die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte. Michiru gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte dankbar.  
  
" Ich dachte, ihr kommt gerade vom Arzt, warum blutest du dann?" Michiru sah sie ernst an. "Hast du wieder Streit mit Seiya gehabt? Jedenfalls ist er, oder sie, gerade aus dem Haus gestürmt wie ein Irrer und hat mich dabei über den Haufen gerannt. So klein bin ich auch wieder nicht, dass man mich übersehen kann. Und zum Grüßen war er sich auch zu fein, und überhaupt, im Sailorfuku durch die Stadt zu rennen ist doch ein wenig auffällig, oder?! Kuso, mein Knie, jetzt kann ich erstmal keine kurzen Röcke tragen!"  
  
Hotaru grinste ihre Ziehmutter an.  
  
"Du sagst mir immer, ich soll nicht fluchen! Dass das Knie weh tut, ist dir wohl total egal, wie?"  
  
Haruka wollte lachen, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig.  
  
Da war sie also wieder, die Realität. Familie, Freunde... sie fragte sich, ob sie das überhaupt alles wollte, ob sie jetzt noch so leben konnte. Michiru legte ihre Hand um ihre Hüfte, doch Haruka fühlte sich dabei unwohl. Würde es jemals wieder werden wie früher?  
  
"Hätten wir dich nicht besser auch mitnehmen sollen? Du siehst aus, als hättest du Fieber..." "Nein nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Was hast du wieder mit meinem Wagen angestellt, Michi?"  
  
"Gar nichts, aber der Motor macht so ein komisches Geräusch..."  
  
-Ende Rückblende-  
  
Von diesem Tag an hatte Haruka begonnen, alles in ihrem Leben in Frage zu stellen.  
  
War es richtig, was sie getan hatte? Was für Vorteile hatte es, wenn sie so und so handelte, welche Nachteile?  
  
Dieser eine verdammte Kuss hatte ihr Leben verändert. Und das Schlimmste war, dass Haruka nicht mehr wusste, wie sie sich Michiru gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Sie wollte ihr von der ganzen Sache erzählen, doch was hätte das gebracht?  
  
*Swing the heartache  
  
Feel it inside out  
  
When the wind cries  
  
I'll say goodbye  
  
Tried to learn, tried to find  
  
To reach out for eternity  
  
Where's the answer  
  
* Is this forever  
  
Starlight war Vergangenheit für alle, auch für Michiru. Doch Haruka wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie noch einmal zu sehen und all das nachzuholen, was sie damals verpasst hatte.  
  
Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie Luftschlösser baute. Sie hatte Michiru und eigentlich war es auch nicht so, dass sie Fighter liebte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte, sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte- sie wollte niemanden verletzen, wodurch sie sich selbst am meisten verletzte.  
  
Hätte sie es Michiru damals direkt gesagt, hätte sie es akzeptiert, schließlich hatten sie nach dem Sieg gegen Galaxia ohnehin ein neues Leben begonnen- und hätte sie es Michiru direkt gesagt und nicht versucht, es zu verdrängen, wäre dieses Leben auch ganz anders ausgefallen, als es nun war... Alles, was sie wollte, war eine Antwort, warum Fighter sie geküsst hatte, warum sie plötzlich ihre Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte- Haruka wollte wissen, warum sie Fighter nicht vergessen konnte, was aus ihr geworden war.  
  
Sie wollte endlich wieder wissen, wer sie war...  
  
END Chapter II 


	3. Affaire Fâcheuse III

Konnichi Wa Minna-san! Hier ist es also, das schlimmste Kapitel, werden einige sagen. Mir gefällt's, auch wenn es irgendwie ziemlich krass ausartet, aber das soll's ja auch. Ich habe mich schon über einige Kommentare zu der Story ziemlich aufgeregt (vielleicht fühlen sich jetzt einige Leute angesprochen), bin aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass jeder seine eigene Meinung hat und ich in dieser Fanfiction meine Vorstellungen von den Characteren niederschreibe, und zwar mit meiner (fast eigenständig entwickelten *g*) Story- wem das nicht passt, der soll eben selbst was schreiben. Gegen qualifizierte Kommentare & Kritik habe ich aber keineswegs was einzuwenden- Mails wie immer an skygoddess@gmx.de, Zur Warnung sei noch einmal gesagt: dieser Teil ist ein LEMON (am Ende lest ihr's ja doch...)!!!  
  
Die Copyright-Warnung fehlt auch noch... weder "Crucify my Love" noch X Japan gehört mir (obwohl, was spricht eigentlich dagegen... okay, die gibt's nicht mehr... aber Yoshiki ^ ^° *größenwahn*)... Mata, Yukio  
  
Affaire Fâcheuse  
  
III Between Love and Hate  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Michiru wusste, dass es einen Grund geben musste, dass Starlight- und wenn Seiya hier war, waren es die beiden anderen mit Sicherheit auch- wieder auf der Erde war. Doch für den Moment freute sie sich einfach, Seiya wieder zu sehen. Und sie war überrascht, dass sie in ihrem normalen Körper noch hübscher war als in dem Jungenkörper, in dem sie sie kennengelernt hatte. Dass Fighter eine gute Figur hatte, wusste sie, aber die offenen Haare schmeichelten ihrem Gesicht und ließen es filigraner wirken, nicht so hart, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Und dieser seltsame Ausdruck in den Augen, den sie bei Seiya immer bemerkt hatte, war verschwunden. Das leichte Make- Up und die figurbetonte Kleidung trugen ihren Teil zu ihrer Gesamterscheinung bei- und hätte sie nicht so dämlich gegrinst, Michiru hätte sie wirklich nicht mehr erkannt...  
  
" Na danke, ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn du willst!" Michiru spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.  
  
"Nein, ich freue mich doch... bin nur etwas überrumpelt." "Glaubst du etwa, dass ich dich hier erwartet habe? Ich dachte, du bist gerade auf Welttournee..." "Ach hör' auf..." "Was denn? Hast du die alten Träume etwa verworfen?"  
  
" Naja, ich glaube, ich bin einfach erwachsen geworden, das ist alles."  
  
Michiru sah auf den Boden. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, eine Karriere in Angriff zu nehmen, seit Haruka ihr jegliche Unterstützung verwehrte. Und so war sie lieber bei ihr geblieben und hatte sich einen Job gesucht, bei dem sie regelmäßige Arbeitszeiten hatte.  
  
"Das hört sich ja nicht besonders toll an." Michiru umarmte sie, scheinbar aus Freude über das Wiedersehen, doch eigentlich nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Warum seit ihr hier? Neue Feinde?" "Pst, das ist nicht der richtige Ort... lass uns in der Mittagspause reden, ich lade dich ein, okay?"  
  
"Öhm hallo? Ich bin auch noch da!" Ayako drängte sich zwischen die beiden. Michiru schüttelte den Kopf. Wie alt war Ayako jetzt? Ungefähr so alt wie sie selbst, und dabei benahm sie sich noch immer wie ein Kind.  
  
"Gomen ne, Aya-chan, aber wir haben uns schon so lang nicht mehr gesehen, ich dachte, wir würden uns nie wieder sehen..." "Ach und woher kennt ihr euch? Ist die etwa deine Ex? Du hast deinen Geschmack aber ganz schön geändert..." Seiya wurde rot. "Nein nein, so ist das nicht..." "Ara, du weißt nicht, dass Michiru... Domo, ich hatte ganz vergessen, zu fragen, ob ich dich überhaupt duzen darf, das machen wir hier eigentlich alle..." "Ist schon okay mit dem Duzen, sonst fühle ich mich immer so alt. Und nein, ich bin nicht ihre Ex und auch nichts anderes in der Art, auch wenn ich davon weiß."  
  
Michiru hatte keine Lust mehr, von Ayako ausgefragt zu werden.  
  
"Wir sind so etwas wie... ehemalige Kollegen..." "Aha... ich dachte, du bist direkt nach der Schule hierher gekommen?"  
  
"Ayako, ich zeige Seiya mal, wo hier alles ist, wir kommen dann gleich wieder, ja?" Michiru nahm Seiya zur Seite. "Tut mir leid, sie ist nicht so, wie sie auf den ersten Blick scheint..." "Schon in Ordnung. Ehrlich gesagt, ich war ziemlich nervös, und diese Nervensäge hat mich wieder selbstsicher gemacht." "Sag, 'Seiya' ist noch immer richtig?"  
  
"Ja klar, ich bin nicht so kreativ, mir einen neuen Namen auszudenken, außerdem würden sowieso alle 'Seiya' sagen. Aber bitte 'sie', nicht 'er'!"  
  
Michiru sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und bemerkte, dass ihr vor dem Meeting mit dem ganzen Team nicht mehr viel Zeit zu plaudern blieb, und so führte sie Seiya kurz durch die Räumlichkeiten. Das Meeting, mit Seiyas Einführung und den Terminabsprachen dauerte 2 Stunden; danach ging jede an ihre Arbeit. Sowie Michiru als auch Seiya hingen jedoch anderen Gedanken nach. Und da waren sie nicht die Einzigen...  
  
Um halb eins trafen Seiya, Michiru und Ayako sich im Personalraum. Michirus Problem: Ayako loswerden, um in Ruhe mit Seiya reden zu können. Sie versuchte, eine möglichst diplomatische Lösung zu finden. "So Michi, wo gehen wir hin? Ins Cafe um die Ecke, oder fahren wir nach Hause, und wenn, zu wem?" "Was für eine Satzkonstruktion..." "Ach, sei ruhig..."  
  
Die Violinistin hatte bemerkt, dass Ayako Seiya trotz ihrer anfänglichen Begeisterung nicht ausstehen konnte. Weil sie den Tag mit Seiya verbracht hatte? Um wegen so etwas eifersüchtig zu werden, war selbst Ayako zu alt. Michiru würde sich so oder so eine Standpauke von ihr anhören müssen, also konnte sie ihr jetzt auch absagen.  
  
"Also eigentlich hatte ich geplant, dass ich mit Seiya essen gehe..." "Hättest du mir das nicht früher sagen können? Bin ich jetzt bei dir abgeschrieben oder wie? Zuerst 'Ayako, du musst mir helfen, ich habe ja solche Beziehungsprobleme' und jetzt ist es dir egal, was mit mir ist?"  
  
Seiya hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ganz ruhig, wir können auch zu dritt gehen, oder ihr geht zu zweit, ich komme schon klar." " Nein, ich gehe mit Seiya allein. Aber wenn du magst, können wir uns heute Abend treffen." Michiru hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mit Seiya zu reden und blieb stur. Ayako kannte ihre Freundin und wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte.  
  
"Na gut, aber nur, wenn du nach der Arbeit direkt mit zu mir kommst." " Abgemacht."  
  
Michiru suchte ihre Handtasche und zog ihren Lippenstift nach, der bei der Wärme immer wieder schmolz. Warum hatte sie nicht ein leichteres Make-Up gewählt? Es war zwar erst Mai, aber schon außergewöhnlich warm für diese Jahreszeit und so bereute sie es nicht, keine Jacke mitgenommen zu haben, als sie mit Seiya vor der Tür der Musikschule stand: es war warm und die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie in der Nase.  
  
Einige Minuten später saßen sie in einem kleinen Cafe und orderten Frühlingsrollen und grünen Tee.  
  
"Jetzt sag, was ist los?" Seiya verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Bitte, lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Wir sind erst gestern hierher gekommen. Keine Angst, du erfährst noch früh genug, was du wissen willst. Übermorgen treffen wir uns mit Sailor Moon und ihrem Team bei Setsuna." "Du meinst, bei uns?" "Nein nein, Setsuna hat doch ein Atelier, stimmt's?"  
  
Michiru nickte, als ihr einfiel, dass Setsuna in einer Modeagentur arbeitete, wo sie ein eigenes Büro und eine 1-Zimmer-Wohnung hatte, weswegen sie sich oft tagelang nicht zu Hause blicken ließ.  
  
"Stimmt, unser Haus ist sowieso viel zu weit vom Zentrum entfernt. Setsuna wusste schon Bescheid?" "Jetzt schon, Taiki wollte heute morgen zu ihr." "Also ist es nichts dringendes?" "Nichts, worüber ihr euch Sorgen machen müsstet, eigentlich ist es nur unsere Angelegenheit." " Das glaube ich dir jetzt einfach mal. Ich habe auch so genug Sorgen."  
  
Die Bedienung stellte den beiden ein Tablett auf den Tisch. Als sie wieder weg war, beugte Seiya sich über den Tisch und sah Michiru aufmerksam an. "Sorgen?"  
  
Michiru schnappte sich ihre Tasse und nippte hektisch daran. Seiya zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du nicht reden willst, ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen. Wie geht's Haruka?"  
  
Unwillkürlich verschluckte Michiru sich an dem Tee und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass dieser viel zu stark war. Seiya traf, wie immer, genau den wunden Punkt.  
  
"Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? Ihr seit doch noch zusammen?" "Ja, sind wir." "Und ich habe mir schon Hoffnungen gemacht..." Michiru grinste. "Ach..."  
  
"Was, das meine ich sehr ernst." "Ja sicher. Du änderst dich wohl nie?" "Du etwa?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, als Kerl hättest du vielleicht 'ne Chance gehabt, aber so bist du wirklich nicht mein Typ."  
  
"Soll ich mich deswegen jetzt umoperieren lassen?" "Vielleicht..." Michiru zeigte auf Seiyas' Ausschnitt "Wie habt ihr das denn damals gemacht?" "Das willst du doch nicht wirklich wissen. Und wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich von dir rede, was die Hoffnungen betrifft?"  
  
Michiru brach in einem hysterischen Kichern aus. "Der ist gut, wirklich..."  
  
Michiru wusste nicht davon, was zwischen ihr und Haruka gewesen war? Seiya war verblüfft- oder hatte sie sich alles vielleicht nur eingebildet und es gab gar nichts, wovon Haruka Michiru hätte erzählen können? Für den Moment genoss Seiya einfach nur ihre Freiheit und bemühte sich, unbeschwert mit Michiru zu plaudern, auch wenn sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht in bester Verfassung war: sie hatte abgenommen, seit sie sich das letze Mal gesehen hatten. Und damals war Michiru schon schlank gewesen, doch jetzt stand sie stark an der Schwelle zum Untergewicht. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen und sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen; darüber täuschte auch das wie immer akkurat aufgetragene Make-Up nicht hinweg.  
  
Gegen Ende der Mittagspause machten die beiden Frauen sich wieder auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Seiya hatte eigentlich nichts zu tun, ihre Kurse würden erst in einer Woche beginnen. Sie hätte gehen können, aber wohin? In ihrer Mietwohnung herumzuhängen, hatte auch wenig Sinn. Also übernahm sie die kleinen Arbeiten, die überall anfielen; sie räumte überall auf, wischte Staub und sortierte allen möglichen Krempel.  
  
Währenddessen hatte sie leider viel zu viel Zeit, um über alles mögliche nachzudenken. Direkt als erstes war ihr heute Michiru über den Weg gelaufen. Dabei hatte sie sich vorgenommen, alles zu vergessen, was damals gewesen war. Doch dieses Spielchen wollte nicht mehr klappen: so sehr sie sich bemühte, in all der Zeit hatte sie immer wieder an Haruka denken müssen. Nach diesem einen Kuss hatten sie sich nie wieder gesehen, kein einziges Wort gewechselt- vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn es so blieb und sie wieder als Feinde leben würden. Doch da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln, dieses Gesicht, dass ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte, dieses Funkeln in den Augen, dass sie in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sie konnte sich wehren, weglaufen, doch am Ende lief alles auf das selbe hinaus: sie liebte Haruka... Seiya schüttelte den Kopf und suchte nach Utensilien, um die Fenster im Personalraum zu putzen.  
  
* Like a river flowing to the sea  
  
You'll be miles away and I will know  
  
I know I can deal with the pain  
  
* No reason to cry  
  
Kurz vor sechs stürmten alle Angestellten in den Aufenthaltsraum, darunter natürlich auch Michiru und Ayako. Seiya verabschiedete sich von ihnen, da sie noch ein Gespräch mit ihrem neuen Chef führen musste.  
  
Michiru wickelte das Telefonkabel um ihren Zeigefinger, während sie ihre eigene Nummer wählte... "Komm, geh' schon dran..." "Hier ist der automatische Anrufbeantworter von..." "Na klasse, niemand zu Hause..." "...Hinterlassen sie bitte eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton." "Hi Haru, ich bin's. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass du mich nicht abholen musst. Ich gehe jetzt mit zu Ayako, spätestens um elf komme ich nach Hause. Sei nicht böse, ja? Ich liebe dich."  
  
Ayako stand bereits mit dem Autoschlüssel in der Hand an der Tür und bearbeitete den Türrahmen ungeduldig mit ihren Fingernägeln. "Es ist kurz vor sechs, sie wird schon losgefahren sein. Warum versuchst du's nicht über Handy?" " Na gut, einen Versuch ist es wert."  
  
Doch wieder meldete sich nur eine mechanische Stimme. Michiru legte auf. "Komm, lass uns gehen. Beschweren, weil ich nicht Bescheid gesagt habe, kann sie sich jedenfalls nicht." "Und du versprichst, mir zu sagen, was nicht stimmt, ganz ehrlich?"  
  
Michiru sah ihre Freundin an.  
  
"Habe ich eine Wahl? Sonst nervst du mich ja sowieso den ganzen Abend."  
  
Haruka trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Armaturenbrett herum. Viertel nach sechs- sie war Verspätungen bei Michiru ja gewohnt, aber wenn sie offiziell um sechs Feierabend hatte, hörte sie in der Regel schon um viertel vor sechs auf und plauderte noch eine Weile mit ihren Kollegen. Die waren jetzt aber auch alle nach und nach zur Tür herausgekommen. Und dass Michiru das Auto nicht finden würde, war auch unwahrscheinlich, da sie direkt vor der Tür geparkt hatte. Als es ihr zu dumm wurde, weiter in dem Wagen zu sitzen, der sich in der Sonne gerade aufwärmte, stieg sie aus und ging auf die Tür zu, die bereits abgeschlossen war. Warum sie ein schwarzes T-Shirt angezogen hatte, konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären, aber in der Sonne kam sie sich trotz kurzer Shorts vor wie in einer Sauna. Sie klingelte.  
  
Plötzlich tat sich die Tür auf und nach dem Besitzer der Schule, den Haruka bereits kannte, stürmte eine junge Frau aus heraus und schien sie nicht zu bemerken, so dass sie gegen sie lief.  
  
"Können Sie denn nicht aufpassen?" Das Umrennen störte Haruka eigentlich weniger, als die Tatsache, dass die Frau genau gegen ihre Brust gerannt war. Jetzt waren ihr verwirrte Blicke sicher.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich hatte Sie nicht gesehen, die Sonne hat mich so geblendet..." Als sie sich aufrappelte, erkannte Haruka, dass es sich eigentlich noch um ein Mädchen handelte, vielleicht wenig jünger als sie selbst, und sie legte ein Lächeln auf.  
  
"Nicht so schlimm, ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker..." "Haruka? Ich..."  
  
"Sollte ich Sie kennen?" "Eigentlich schon... aber nicht so..."  
  
Haruka legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach. Irgendwo hatte sie dieses Gesicht doch schon einmal gesehen... "Seiya?!" " Ach wie nett, dass du auch schon darauf kommst."  
  
Haruka spürte, wie ihrer Knie weich wurden- war das nun ein Sonnenstich oder etwas ganz anderes? Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, doch irgendwie brachte sie es fertig, etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich Michiru abholen." "Da kannst du aber lange warten, die ist mit zu ihrer Kollegin, dieser Ayako, gegangen..." "Langsam frage ich mich, was die beiden für eine Beziehung haben." "Wieso?"  
  
"Weil Michiru nur noch mit ihr rumhängt. Ich kann die Frau nicht leiden." "Na dann haben wir ja wenigstens eine Sache gemeinsam." "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Seiya war mindestens genauso überrumpelt wie die Blondine. Ausgerechnet Haruka lief ihr als erstes, nun gut, als zweites über den Weg- das war mal wieder typisch. Und dabei hatte sie den ganzen Tag versucht, die Gedanken an Haruka und was sie mit ihr machen sollte, zu verdrängen. Jetzt blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu improvisieren, was in diesem Falle bedeutete, einfach nach ihrem Gefühl zu handeln. Und schließlich hatte sie den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite.  
  
"Hast du schon was vor heute Abend?" Seiya machte große Augen. Hatte Haruka sie gerade um ein Date gebeten? "Eigentlich nicht, aber..."  
  
Haruka legte den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen.  
  
"Kein 'aber' heute Abend."  
  
Wortlos folgte sie ihr ins Auto. Während der Fahrt schossen Haruka tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf. Das, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte, war eingetreten. Gerade, weil sie gedacht hatte, ein Wiedersehen mit Seiya sei unmöglich, hatte sie sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was wäre, wenn der Ernstfall eintritt. Doch jetzt kamen sie hoch, all die Gefühle, die sie in den letzten Monaten entwickelt hatte, während sie die für Michiru fast gänzlich ignoriert hatte. Sie spürte, dass alles, was sie jetzt tun oder nicht tun würde, Konsequenzen haben würde, sie aber nie ihre Ruhe finden würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht so handeln würde, wie ihr Gefühl es ihr sagte. Da war etwas, vielleicht eine Vorahnung, das Haruka sagte, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte.  
  
Sie verbot sich selbst, zu viel über die Sache nachzudenken; dazu war dieses Gefühl viel zu stark; es würde sich ohnehin über jede Rationalität hinwegsetzen, schließlich hatte es das über Jahre und dadurch fast ihr Leben zerstört. Es war ein Gefühl, dass ihr alles genommen hatte und von dem sie trotzdem nicht genug bekommen konnte. Es war so verdammt stark... aber war es Liebe?  
  
Sie krallte sich ans Lenkrad und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen, lief sie sofort zum Kühlschrank. Seiya hatte sich auf der Couch niedergelassen und wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie beschloss, sich nach Haruka zu richten; ihre Gedanken und Gefühle strebten in tausend verschiedene Richtungen, und sie wusste nicht, wofür sie sich entscheiden sollte. Immer wieder spielte sich ihr heftiger Abschied vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was Haruka dachte, oder was sie fühlte... würde sie es jemals erfahren?  
  
"Dieses Mal haben wir auch was anderes als Bier. Was möchtest du?" "Das, was du nimmst."  
  
Na schön, so sehr musste sie sich Haruka dann auch nicht anpassen. Eigentlich hatte sich im Haus so gut wie nichts verändert, und zu ihrer Freude auch die Bewohnerinnen nicht.  
  
Haruka stellte ihr ein Glas eisgekühlte Cola hin, von dem das Wasser abperlte. "Was machst du denn hier? Probleme?"  
  
Seiya seufzte. Hatte sie irgendwo einen Zettel kleben, auf dem Stand 'Ich bringe die Probleme mit'?  
  
"Nicht für euch. Wir haben uns für übermorgen mit den anderen verabredet, da erfährst du noch alles Wichtige. Aber ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, es geht weder um euch, noch um die Erde." "Na dann ist's ja gut. Und was machst du in der Musikschule?"  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass Michiru da arbeitet, wirklich, das war ganz zufällig..."  
  
"Hey, ich habe nur gefragt, was du da machst, und nicht, ob du Michiru misshandelt hast!"  
  
Seiya schlug die Beine übereinander und lächelte verschmitzt. "Wieso, traust du mir das in der Aufmachung nicht zu? Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich arbeite dort, mit Michiru war ich schon in der Mittagspause weg."  
  
"Und?" "Was und? Michiru sieht ganz schön fertig aus. Habt ihr Stress?" Haruka zögerte. "Naja, so in der Art." "Michiru ist bei dem Thema auch ausgewichen."  
  
Haruka spürte wieder dieses flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen; von der Cola war ihr zusätzlich auch noch schlecht geworden. Ausweichen, das war ihr Stichwort. Sie linste auf den blinkenden Anrufbeantworter. Das würde ihr ein bisschen Zeit verschaffen.  
  
"Warte, ich höre eben die Nachrichten ab, dann reden wir, versprochen."  
  
Die Stille, die sich über den Raum gelegt hatte, wurde nur durch den Klang Michiru's heller Stimme unterbrochen. Nur durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Küchentür drang Licht ins Wohnzimmer; aufgrund der Hitze hatte Haruka vorsorglich alle Vorhänge zugezogen, so dass die beiden in einem fahlen Licht saßen. Doch kühler wurde es in Wirklichkeit für keine der beiden, auch wenn sie es sich selbst und erst recht sich gegenseitig nicht eingestehen wollten.  
  
"Du bist vielleicht schlau, jetzt habe ich auch schon bemerkt, dass ich dich nicht abholen muss." Haruka redete mit dem Anrufbeantworter, damit sie sich nicht so unsicher und verloren vorkam. Als nächstes ertönte eine tiefe Mädchenstimme.  
  
"Hallo ihr! Ich frage mich ja wirklich, was ihr den ganzen Tag macht... ich übernachte heute bei Kenji, das war mit Setsuna abgesprochen, aber die macht heute wohl Nachtschicht. Keine Panik Haruka, ich weiß, wie man verhütet und misshandeln wird er mich auch nicht. Das mache ich nämlich freiwillig. Mata!"  
  
Die Blonde schlug die Hand vor die Stirn.  
  
"Dieses Mädchen!" Seiya sah sie nur verdutzt an. "Wer war das denn?" "Als gäbe es da so viele Möglichkeiten." "Doch nicht..." "Oh ja, das war Hotaru... " "Ach wie süß, ein besorgter Vater..." witzelte Seiya. "Halt die Klappe!"  
  
Haruka setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und lehnte sich an den Sessel. "Also..." Seiya klammerte sich an ihr Glas und versuchte, möglichst beherrscht zu wirken. Ihr Blick wanderte jedoch über Harukas lange, athletische Beine. Die Shorts waren durch ihre Sitzposition ein Stück hochgerutscht und gaben auch fast ihre kompletten Oberschenkel frei...  
  
"Es ist warm, findest du nicht? Man kann kaum atmen..." Seiya spürte, wie sie rot anlief. Tatsächlich hatte sie gerade angefangen, schwer zu atmen... Sie räusperte sich. "Du wolltest mit mir reden, hattest du versprochen." "Das ist schwer zu erklären..."  
  
Haruka sah Seiya in die Augen. Wieso klappte es nicht mit der Gedankenübertragung? Wenn etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte, bemerkte Michiru es immer sofort. Doch Seiya war nicht Michiru und sie mussten wohl oder übel reden. Oder handeln.  
  
Doch wie sollte sie reden, wenn ihr Gegenüber so verdammt hübsch war und ihre Hormone Purzelbäume schlugen? Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken festzuhalten, verirrte sich ihr Blick in Seiyas Ausschnitt.  
  
"Probleme mit Michiru persönlich oder wegen etwas anderen?" "Wie?" "Na du hast Beziehungsprobleme, oder?" "Ja,könnte man so sagen..." Haruka hätte sich für den Mist, den sie da von sich gab, am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
  
"Und was ist der Grund?"  
  
Warum kam ihnen diese Situation nur so verdammt bekannt vor? Hatte sich der Spieß inzwischen nicht einfach umgedreht und war Haruka zu einem elenden Nervenbündel geworden?  
  
Die Blonde straffte ihre Schultern und setzte sich zu Seiya auf die Couch. Als sie ihre Hand nahm und streichelte, wurde Seiya endlich klar, was sie angerichtet hatte- nach so langer Zeit, und was sie am meisten wunderte: Haruka hatte sich wirklich etwas von diesem einen Kuss angezogen!  
  
Sie begann, in einem Ton zu flüstern, den Seiya noch nie von der Windsenshi gehört hatte.  
  
"Seiya, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das hier mache, ich weiß, dass es falsch ist. Aber ich kann mich nicht wehren,und ich habe in den letzten Jahren nach einer Antwort gesucht, doch alles, was ich getan habe, war, Michiru zu verletzen."  
  
"Haruka, wenn du an Michiru denkst, dann laß es bleiben, dann ist es wirklich falsch."  
  
Wie einen Stromschlag spürte sie plötzlich Harukas Hand auf ihrer Wange. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" Seiya hielt sich die Wange. Haruka hatte ihre Kraft auch schon mal besser einschätzen können! "Spinnst du?"  
  
"'Wenn du an Michiru denkst'- du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung,was ich denke." "Denkst du überhaupt? Das muss wohl an der Haarfarbe liegen!"  
  
Seiya sprang auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie wartete auf eine Gegenbeleidigung.  
  
Haruka saß jedoch ganz ruhig auf der Couch und Seiya glaubte, ein Glitzern in ihrem Augenwinkel zu entdecken- und tatsächlich, Haruka weinte! Schließlich stand auch sie auf, die Ponyfransen mit Tränen verklebt, und hielt Seiya mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest.  
  
"Lass das bleiben, du tust mir weh!'Der' Seiya war vielleicht stärker als ich, und als Senshi bin ich es auch, aber nicht so." "Scheiße, Seiya. Wie lange wollen wir dieses kranke Spiel noch spielen? Bis wir uns gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben?"  
  
Sie krallte sich in ihren Schultern fest. Kaum hörbar, doch für Haruka verständlich, murmelte Seiya: "Haben wir das nicht schon?"  
  
Haruka ließ von ihren Schultern ab, legte die Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. "Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht mehr..."  
  
Die Blonde legte ihren Kopf auf Seiyas Schultern und begann zu schluchzen. Diese seufzte und legte eine Hand an Harukas Hüfte, während sie ihr mit der anderen durchs Haar fuhr. Haruka war verschwitzt und ihr eigentlich weites T-Shirt klebte an ihrem Körper.  
  
"Haruka...Haruka..." Ihr viel Seiya nichts besseres ein, als zur Beruhigung ihren Namen zu wispern. "Es ist gut, alles wird gut, ..."  
  
Haruka setzte sich auf die Couch, Seiya lehnte sich an sie. "Du lügst. Nichts wird gut, egal, was wir machen. Michiru hat es mir versprochen, ich habe es ihr versprochen, in so vielen Nächten, und nichts davon ist eingetreten. Hör' auf, dich zu belügen!" "Lieber belüge ich mich, als so zu enden wie du jetzt... die Welt ist voller Lügen, daran kann auch eine Miss Tenou nichts ändern..." "Ich will das aber nicht mehr!" "Du bist doch kein Kind mehr, du kannst nicht einfach aussteigen, wann es dir passt." "Und wer sagt das?" Seiya strich ihr über die Wange. "Ich zum Beispiel." "Ich möchte es vergessen. Alles will ich vergessen können..." "Ich doch auch..."  
  
Plötzlich spürte Seiya Harukas Körper auf ihrem, wie sie ihre Lippen auf die ihren pressten, und dieses Mal war sie es, die den Kuss erwiderte, ohne nachzudenken. Nach einer knappen Minute, die beiden vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit, fand Haruka ihre Sprache wieder. "Gehen wir nach oben?"  
  
Seiyas Pupillen weiteten sich- ging das nicht ein bisschen schnell? Doch sobald sie versuchte, ihren Verstand zu benutzen, bemerkte sie, dass es ihr in der feuchtwarmen Dunkelheit dieser Nacht nichts nützen würde...  
  
Und schon hatte Haruka sie auf den Arm genommen und trug sie die Treppe hinauf. "Ey, lass mich runter, ich habe noch nicht zugestimmt!" Haruka ließ ihre Hand in Seiyas Decolleté gleiten. "Ach wirklich?" "Nein, schon wieder gelogen." "Lüge ruhig weiter, so gefällt mir das."  
  
Im Schlafzimmer wurde Haruka dann doch seltsam zumute- bisher hatte niemand, außer Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru oder ihr selbst, diesen Raum betreten und einen Moment zögerte sie, ob sie ihn wirklich auf diese Art entweihen sollte... doch das zählte nun, nach allem, was vorgefallen war, auch nicht mehr.  
  
Seiya zitterte. Hätte sie diesen Raum vor 3 Jahren betreten, Haruka hätte sie vermutlich erschlagen... und nun lag sie sogar auf dem Bett! Jetzt war die Situation wirklich eindeutig, und Seiya vergaß ihre Hemmungen. Haruka saß verwirrt am Bettende, doch Seiya zog sie an sich und begann, sie zu küssen. Immer wieder versuchte Haruka, aufzustehen, doch Seiya gelang es schließlich, sie auf die Rückenlage zu fixieren.  
  
Haruka erlebte alles, als wäre es ein Traum- genauso wie damals, als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten- ein Fortsetzungstraum, nur dass die Fortsetzung sehr spät folgte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, einen derart passiven Part einzunehmen, doch als Seiya begann, an ihrem Hals zu saugen und mit einer Hand ihr T-Shirt hochschob, ließ sie sich fallen. Irgendwann schaffte sie es dennoch, sich aufzurichten, so dass Seiya ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf streifen konnte. Die Gelegenheit ergriff sie, um auch Seiya das Oberteil auszuziehen und mit einem gekonnten Griff gleichzeitig noch ihren BH zu öffnen.  
  
Seiyas Atem wurde immer schneller, als Haruka zuerst ihren Hals küsste, dann ihre Brüste massierte und ihr schließlich überall am Bauch blaue Flecken verpasste. Haruka bemerkte, wie sich Seiyas Oberkörper hob und senkte, während sie ihr mit den Fingernägeln über den Rücken kreiste und versuchte, ihren BH zu öffnen. Haruka grinste in sich hinein und biss sie sanft in den Bauch. "Ruka!" "Kleiner Tip, Süße..." Haruka lehnte sich zurück und setzte Seiyas rechte Hand auf ihre Brust. "Das ist ein Sport-BH, der geht vorne auf..." "Mhhhhh..." Seiya warf Haruka wieder auf den Rücken und öffnete den BH. "Na dann hättest du ja so liegenbleiben können!" "Baka..."  
  
Haruka stöhnte leise, während Seiya ihr über den Oberkörper strich. Insgeheim fragte Seiya sich, warum Haruka sich die Mühe machte, diesen Körper unter weiter Kleidung zu verschleiern- scheinbar schmal und ohne jede Rundung, war sie in Wirklichkeit muskulös, die Haut und die Brüste straff und keineswegs etwas, das die Blonde hätte verstecken müssen. Mit einem Finger fuhr sie ihre Bauchmuskeln entlang und versuchte schließlich, ihr die Shorts zu öffnen. Haruka sprang in einem Satz vom Bett, wodurch Seiya einen halben Herzinfarkt erlitt- der ganze war perfekt, als sie die Shorts durchs Zimmer schleuderte und zuerst nur neckisch an den Rändern ihres Slips spielte, ihn dann jedoch zu Boden fallen ließ.  
  
"Und jetzt spielen wir nach meinen Regeln, Mäuschen!" Seiya wollte fragen, was Haruka 'Regeln' waren, doch sie machte sich schon am Reißverschluß ihrer Jeans zu schaffen und bedeutete ihr, sich hinzulegen. Seiya ließ einfach geschehen, dass Haruka ihr die Jeans auszog und anfing, ihre Beine hoch und runter zu streichen. Schließlich streifte sie ihr den Slip ab und spreizte Seiyas Beine. Diese schloss die Augen, als Haruka die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel küsste und sich immer weiter hocharbeitete... von Zeit zu Zeit wimmerte Seiya ihren Namen und ertappte sich dabei, zwischen dem Stöhnen, dass sie von sich gab, unzusammenhängende Sätze von sich zu geben...  
  
Ach wenn es tagsüber so warm war, dass man ohne weiteres denken konnte, es sei Juli oder August, war es doch schon relativ früh dunkel geworden. Die Sterne funkelten am Himmel wie Diamanten und luden die ohnehin romantische Michiru zu Tagträumen ein, auch wenn es eigentlich Abend war. Halb elf, so stand es jedenfalls auf der Uhr von Ayakos Armaturenbrett.  
  
"Und morgen früh erzählst du mir, wie's gelaufen ist, ja?"  
  
Michiru stellte den Kragen der Jeansjacke, die ihre Freundin ihr geliehen hatte, hoch- es war gegen Abend doch zu kühl für das halbtransparente Kleidchen geworden- und grinste. "Aber nicht jedes Detail." "Da will ich auch gar nicht wissen, du Hentai. Wenn ich das Bedürfnis habe, kann ich mir auch einen Lesbenporno ansehen."  
  
Michiru deutete an, mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe zu schlagen. "Ich will mir ihr reden, nicht mit ihr..." Sie spielte verlegen mit ihren Fingern.  
  
"O doch, das willst du, gib's zu!" "Ja okay, du hast ja sowieso immer Recht. Aber erstmal müssen wir uns aussprechen." "Yepp. Und wenn Haruka damit Probleme hat, dann sag' ihr, dass das auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist und dass sie mir dafür eine Reinhauen darf." "Das würde ich dir nicht raten."  
  
"Uuuuuui, die große, böse Haruka kommt und haut mich,ich habe Angst..."  
  
Die beiden lachten. Immer, wenn sie mit Ayako zusammen war, fühlte Michiru sich in ihre High-School-Zeit zurückversetzt. Auch wenn sie heute Abend lange mit ihr geredet und sich auch bei ihr ausgeweint hatte. Und das, wo sie es doch eigentlich hasste, vor anderen Leuten zu weinen. Aber Ayako hatte darüber hinweggesehen und ihr Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt. Michiru war fest entschlossen, sich ehrlich mit Haruka auszusprechen und sie, wenn sie nicht reden wollte, vor die Wahl zu stellen: reden und versuchen, die Beziehung wieder zu dem zu machen, was sie einmal war, oder Schluss machen. Das, da waren sich beide sicher, würde die Blonde auf jeden Fall zum Reden bringen.  
  
Michiru war sich im Klaren darüber, dass dies Erpressung wäre, aber was für einen Sinn hatte es noch, mit Haruka zusammen zu sein, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr miteinander reden konnten?  
  
Dann konnte sie auch auf Ayakos Lesbenporno zurückgreifen, so hart es klang.  
  
Ayako hielt vor dem Haus der Outers. Als Michiru ausstieg, wurde sie von zirpenden Grillen empfangen. Es war wirklich eine wunderschöne Sommernacht...  
  
"Alles Gute, du packst das"; rief ihr ihre Kollegin noch zu, bevor sie wieder davon brauste.  
  
Michiru wunderte sich, dass das ganze Haus in Dunkelheit und Schweigen gehüllt war, als sie es betrat. Normalerweise waren alle im Haus, Nachtschwärmer und wurden um diese Zeit erst aktiv. Sie schaltete das Licht im Wohnzimmer an und hörte zuerst den Anrufbeantworter ab- jedenfalls hatte jemand ihre Nachricht bereits abgehört. Wenn Setsuna arbeitete und Hotaru ebenfalls weg war, musste Haruka im Bett sein, denn der Autoschlüssel lag auf dem Tisch und dass Haruka um diese Zeit spazieren gegangen war, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
  
Also schlich sie die Treppe hoch und ging den Flur entlang. Im Schlafzimmer brannte noch Licht, also war sie noch wach. Michiru atmete noch einmal tief durch, in der festen Überzeugung dass sie jetzt ein für alle mal die Probleme mit Haruka aus der Welt schaffen würde, und öffnete die Tür.  
  
  
  
Was sie dort sah, verschlug ihr den Atem: Haruka lag nackt auf dem Bett- nichts ungewöhnliches für sie- und zwischen ihren Beinen fummelte jemand herum, der aus ihrer Sicht garantiert nicht dahin gehörte- und der schwarze Kurzhaarschnitt gehörte eindeutig zu Seiya. Um ihre Mordgelüste in diesem Moment nicht in die Tat umzusetzen, knallte sie die Tür ganz schnell wieder zu und lehnte sich mit schnellem Atem gegen die Wand.  
  
Und sie machte sich noch die Mühe, mit Haruka reden zu wollen! Jetzt verstand sie auch Seiyas Andeutung in der Mittagspause... was für ein abgekartetes Spiel spielte man hier mit ihr?  
  
"Michi..."  
  
Haruka stand im T-Shirt und mit einem schuldbewussten Gesicht neben ihr.  
  
"Michiru, ich kann..."  
  
"Du kannst das erklären, willst du sagen? Nein danke, von deinen Erklärungen habe ich ein für alle mal genug!" "Aber..." "Ich wollte mit dir reden, ich wollte, dass alles wird, wie früher, und du..."  
  
Michiru stiegen Tränen in die Augen, wollte sich aber jetzt nicht die Blöße geben, vor Haruka zu weinen. Sie stieß sie zur Seite und rannte die Treppe herunter. Haruka wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, hinterher zu laufen. Statt dessen stand sie verloren auf dem Flur und schluckte die Tränen herunter.  
  
"Ach Michi, das wollte ich doch auch..."  
  
END Chapter III  
  
Für meine Psychopat(h)en ^-^ [Ich weiß genau, dass ihr das hier lesen werdet]: Ein wahrer Freund trägt mehr zu unserem Glück bei als tausend Feinde zu unserem Unglück. 


	4. Affaire Fâcheuse IV

Ladila, da bin ich wieder ^ ^... irgendwie ist dieses Kapitel arg depri geworden, aber was soll's... Und, jetzt kriege ich wieder Ärger von den Michiru-Fans, hm? Meint ihr etwa, ich finde das gut???  
  
Tja, meine Starlight-Phobie scheint fast überwunden, nachdem ich alle drei nach meinen Vorstellungen zurechtgestutzt habe (Yaten *drool*!!! Jaja Misa, ich weiß was du denkst...). Aber eines muss ich loswerden: bitte bitte, denkt jetzt nicht, dass da was zwischen Michi und Setsu ist! Ich sollte mal zählen, wie oft ich in den einzelnen Kapiteln "Haruka" schreibe... mir ist nur mal aufgefallen, dass ich den Namen verdammt oft benutze ^-^ Bei manchen Leuten muss man ihn ja gar net mehr nennen,ne Oba-san("Ich habe ein Bild im Kopf von ihr..." - "Von wem?"- "Haruka natürlich")? Wah, dieses Mal fällt mir kein blödes Gelaber ein... Dieses Kapitel widme ich Oba-san, einfach weil ich so gnädig bin... nö, eigentlich weil Setsuna sich dieses Mal wie ein normaler Mensch aufführt und ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft habe, Moorhuhn als NETT darzustellen!!! Frage: Meinst du, im nächsten Kapitel fault Michi der Arm ab, weil er sie berührt hat? Vielleicht wachsen ihr auch Flügel...  
  
Mata Ne,  
  
Yukio  
  
---"Crucify My Love" gehört immer noch nicht mir, sondern Yoshiki Hayashi/X Japan. Wenn jemand auf die Idee kommt, mir mailen zu wollen, der mache das unter skygoddess@gmx.de---  
  
Affaire Fâcheuse  
  
IV Why me?  
  
Michiru rannte hektisch durch das Haus, scheinbar auf der Suche nach ihrer Handtasche, doch viel eher, um ihre Aggressionen abzubauen. Noch immer hörte sie das Geräusch, als sie ihre Hand Harukas Wange getroffen hatte. Sie hatte Haruka geschlagen! Nie im Leben hätte Michiru gedacht, dass sie dazu fähig wäre, jemanden zu verletzen, den sie liebte. Im Kampf erwartete man von ihr natürlich eine gewisse Härte, doch das hatte nichts daran geändert, dass sie eigentlich eine überzeugte Pazifistin war. Doch Haruka hatte sie viel tiefer verletzt, als es jegliche körperliche Gewalt je schaffen würde. Die Violinistin schluchzte, warf sich eine Jeansjacke über und schlug die Haustür hinter sich zu. Als sie vor dem Ferrari stand, bemerkte sie, dass Haruka als Einzige im Besitz des Autoschlüssels war und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie sich noch immer keinen eigenen Wagen angeschafft hatte.  
  
Sie kramte ihr Handy aus der Tasche- ins Haus wollte sie nicht gehen, da sie wusste, dass sie sonst komplett die Beherrschung über sich verlieren würde. Zuerst versuchte sie, Ayako zu erreichen, die anscheinend noch nicht zu Hause war. Jedenfalls nahm sie nicht ab. Alles, was Michiru wollte, war weg von zu Hause zu kommen, und so lief sie hinaus ins Zentrum von Minato. Um diese Zeit war die ganze Stadt von grellen Lichtern, die sie blendeten und in ihren feuchten Augen brannten, erhellt. Sie achtete nicht wirklich darauf, wo sie entlang lief, sondern ließ sich einfach von ihren Beinen tragen. Ohne es zu realisieren, lief sie in eines der Stadtviertel, in denen man sich nachts besser nicht herumtreiben sollte, besonders nicht als Frau.  
  
Irgendwann gab sie es auf; sie konnte laufen, so lange sie wollte, aber der Schmerz würde nicht verschwinden. Sie lehnte sich in einer dunklen Gasse gegen eine Mauer und begann zu schluchzen. Wenn Haruka schon mit Seiya ins Bett ging, wie oft hatte sie sie schon vorher betrogen?  
  
Michiru glaubte, endlich zu wissen, was nicht mit ihrer Freundin gestimmt hatte, seit sie nicht mehr kämpften. Anscheinend hatte Haruka sich wohl gelangweilt, so dass diese sich mit anderen vergnügte. Was sie wohl immer tat, während Michiru arbeiten war?  
  
Und dann auch noch Seiya. Seiya, den sie doch immer gehasst hatte... Michiru verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Alles, was sie fühlte, war Hass. Hass gegen Haruka, gegen Seiya, die sich bei ihr noch eingeschleimt hatte, auf sich selbst, auf alles...  
  
War es wirklich Hass?  
  
Michiru fröstelte. Hass war eine tolle Alternative dazu, zugeben zu müssen, dass man sie zutiefst verletzt hatte und Schwäche zu zeigen. Wozu hatte sie Haruka überhaupt noch beigestanden?  
  
Sie hatte an sie geglaubt und jetzt schien sie deswegen alles zu verlieren, dass sie sich so hart erarbeitet hatte! So wäre es sowieso nicht mehr lange weiter gegangen- Michiru bemerkte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam- würde es jetzt überhaupt noch weitergehen?  
  
* Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know never trust  
  
"That love should see a color"  
  
Crucify my love  
  
* If it should be that way  
  
Plötzlich leuchtete etwas in der Dunkelheit auf. Michiru erschrak, bemerkte dann jedoch, dass es der Transmitter an ihrem rechten Handgelenk war, den sie immer noch trug. Wenn sie mit den anderen Senshi reden wollte, war er schließlich billiger als jedes Telefon. Sie öffnete die Abdeckung des als Armbanduhr getarnten Kommunikators und erblickte ein paar tiefrote Augen.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Störe ich?"  
  
Setsuna bemerkte, dass es um Michiru herum dunkel war und nahm an, sie hätte schon geschlafen. Michiru seufzte erleichtert, da sie Haruka erwartet hatte. "Nein, eigentlich nicht." " Könnt ihr kommen? Wir haben hier eine Sache zu besprechen..."  
  
Michiru lief wieder auf die belebtere Straße, da Setsuna sie sonst nicht sehen konnte.  
  
" Ich dachte, wir wollten uns übermorgen treffen?" " Woher weißt du davon?" " Ich habe Seiya getroffen." "Aha. Naja, dann weißt du ja, worum es geht. Ich dachte, es sei besser, das sofort zu klären." Michiru lächelte.  
  
"Du bist doch nur neugierig." "Und wenn schon..."  
  
Ihre Freundin bemerkte jetzt, dass Michirus Augen gerötet waren und sie sich definitiv nicht in einem Schlafzimmer befand.  
  
Setsuna legte einen besorgten Blick auf. "Mensch Michi, wo treibst du dich denn rum?"  
  
"Können wir später darüber reden?"  
  
Michiru hörte die Stimmen der anderen Senshi im Hintergrund. "Und, kommt ihr?"  
  
Mit einem verbitterten Blick schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nicht WIR." Das 'wir' betonte sie mit etwas Nachdruck. "Ach so ist das..." " Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und mich abholen?" "Warte mal eben..."  
  
Setsuna verschwand einen Moment von dem kleinen Bildschirm. Ein leicht angetrunkener Typ rammte Michiru derweil leicht von der Seite. Einen Moment lang verspürte sie Angst, was aber anscheinend an der unheimlichen Umgebung und nicht an dem Mann lag, der seelenruhig weiter wankte und alles in, was ihm in den Weg kam, umrannte.  
  
"Michiru?" Setsuna lächelte sie an.  
  
"Mamoru holt dich sofort ab, halt so lange die Stellung. Die Ecke, wo du bist, kennt man ja..."  
  
"Hai..." Verträumt sah sie dem Betrunkenen nach. Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen. "Michiru? Wenn wir dann mit der Besprechung fertig sind, reden wir, ja? Wir sind doch Freundinnen..." Sie versuchte, zurück zu lächeln, was aber in einer Grimasse endete. "Bis dann..."  
  
Michiru setzte sich auf eine Bank, die vollkommen verdreckt war, was sie aber nicht störte. Natürlich war Setsuna ihre Freundin... doch hatte sie das nicht auch von Seiya gedacht? Hatte sie nicht auch geglaubt, Haruka würde sie lieben?  
  
Sie presste die Hand gegen die Stirn. Nein, sie durfte jetzt nicht an allem zweifeln. Setsuna war ihre beste Freundin, und überhaupt: wem hätte sie sich nun anvertrauen können? Mit Ayako hatte sie schon geredet, und die war im Moment nicht zur Stelle.  
  
Michiru versuchte, sich auf das plötzliche Erscheinen von Starlight zu konzentrieren und darauf, dass sie gleich mit den anderen reden musste. Sie holte einen kleinen Handspiegel aus ihrer Tasche und versuchte, den Rest ihres Make-Ups, der noch nicht von den Tränen weggespült worden war, zu retten.  
  
Womit hatte sie das eigentlich verdient? Hatte sie irgend etwas falsch gemacht?  
  
Weil sie sich ihr Make-Up nicht vollständig ruinieren wollte, schluckte sie die Tränen hinunter. Michiru bemerkte, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht, als ein roter Ferrari um die Ecke bog.  
  
"Hey Michiru, steig' ein!" "Nani?"  
  
Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Mamoru sie abholen sollte.  
  
Er sah in ihre geröteten Augen und legte schützend einen Arm um sie, als sie in Richtung Auto lief.  
  
"Was suchst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
Warum spielte der Kerl sich jetzt plötzlich als ihr Seelenklempner auf? Sie mochte Mamoru, aber mehr auch nicht. Nie hatten sie ein privates Gespräch geführt, warum sollten sie es jetzt tun? Michiru straffte ihre Schultern, als sie sich anschnallte. Nein, sie würde sich nicht vor allen Leuten lächerlich machen. Sie redete sich ein, dass sie jetzt Sailor Neptun war und Neptun nichts mit ihren privaten Problemen zu tun hatte.  
  
"Wenn du reden willst..." Sie lächelte matt und winkte ab.  
  
"Nein, danke, mir geht's gut."  
  
Sie wusste, dass der Student es ihr ohnehin nicht abnehmen würde, aber es war besser, als gar nichts zu sagen. Schließlich standen sie vor Setsunas Appartement, aus dem Michiru sofort bekannte Stimmen vernahm. Setsuna öffnete die Haustür und sah sie besorgt an.  
  
"Du willst bestimmt erstmal ins Bad."  
  
Michiru nickte dankbar. Setsuna verstand es, sie nicht zu bedrängen.  
  
"Die anderen sind noch da, oder?" "Ja, aber die schicken wir, wenn das Wichtigste geklärt ist, nach Hause, und dann erzählst du mir, was los ist."  
  
Setsuna kannte Michiru jetzt schon einige Jahre, doch so verstört hatte sie die grünhaarige Kriegerin noch nie gesehen. Das die Sache mit Haruka zusammenhing, war ihr jedoch klar- sonst waren die beiden zu solchen Treffen stets gemeinsam erschienen, auch wenn es ein bei ihnen ein wenig kriselte.  
  
Als Michiru im Badezimmer vorm Spiegel stand und ihren Kajal nachzog, bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in der Eile Harukas Jacke übergezogen hatte. Der vertraute Geruch, der der Jacke anhaftete, ließ wieder eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterlaufen.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten hatte sie jedenfalls oberflächlich ihre Fassung wiedergefunden, auch wenn es ihr so vorkam, als würde jemand ihre Brust von innen zerreißen. Höflich grüßte sie die anderen und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
  
Setsuna stellte ihre eine Tasse Tee hin. "Willst du die Jacke nicht ausziehen?"  
  
Michiru verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nein, mir ist kalt."  
  
Michiru wunderte sich, dass keiner ein Wort sagte, bis ihr klar wurde, dass alle sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Sie trank einen Schluck Tee und sah auf.  
  
"Ich dachte, wir hatten etwas zu besprechen?"  
  
Natürlich bemerkten die anderen, dass Michirus Augen gerötet waren. Usagi, die ihr gegenüber saß, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Du hast geweint." Michiru unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Mamoru legte einen Arm um seine Verlobte und lächelte Michiru an. "Was sie sagen will ist..." "Ich kann auch selber reden, Mamo-chan...", versuchte die Blondine sich aus seiner Umarmung zu winden.  
  
Makoto sah sie scharf an und fragte trocken. "Fehlt nicht jemand?"  
  
Michiru umklammerte ihre Tasse. "Hotaru ist bei ihrem Freund..."  
  
Aus Minakos Ecke ertönt ein gemurmeltes "Haruka"  
  
Sie sah hilfesuchend Setsuna an, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. "Haruka kommt nicht, und sie niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig, warum auch. Schließlich ist sie alt genug."  
  
Michiru atmete auf. Wenigstens Setsuna bemühte sich, ihr zu helfen. Sie musterte Yaten und Taiki- die ebenfalls beide ihr wirkliches Geschlecht angenommen hatten, und somit mindestens so hübsch wie Seiya waren.  
  
Taiki trug ein weites, schwarzes T-Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Baggy, eigentlich also Männerkleidung. Michiru fühlte sich plötzlich wieder an Haruka erinnert und versuchte, ihren Blick von der androgynen Brünetten abzuwenden. Taiki war, wie Haruka, ziemlich groß, aber im Gegensatz zu der durchtrainierten Blonden wirkte Taiki schlaksig und in den weiten Klamotten irgendwie verloren. Sie hatte das Haar noch kürzer geschnitten als Haruka es hatte, und in ihren Augen lag ein Anflug von Melancholie, die sie traurig, aber auch wunderschön erschienen ließ.  
  
Yaten zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, wo Seiya sich mal wieder rumtreibt. Dann müssen wir wohl ohne sie anfangen."  
  
Usagi zuckte zusammen. "Seiya--- sie???"  
  
Setsuna grinste Michiru an, wunderte sich aber, dass ihre Freundin ihrem Blick auswich. Rei und Ami, die Michiru die ganze Zeit besorgt gemustert hatten, sahen nun ihre Freundin an.  
  
Yaten, die ein enges Trägertop und einen knappen Jeansrock trug, streckte ihre Brust betont raus. Sie zog ein grünes Samtbändchen aus den weißblonden Haaren, die ihr darauf über die Schulter wallten. Auch in ihren grünen Katzenaugen entdeckte Michiru eine gewisse Traurigkeit. Seiya hatte diesen Blick nicht mehr gehabt...  
  
Ami lächelte Bunny an.  
  
"Na was dachtest du denn?" " Aber Seiya hat doch..."  
  
Rei trommelte mit den Fingernägeln auf dem Tisch herum.  
  
"Mensch, hast du das noch immer nicht begriffen?!" "Doch, doch, das habe ich doch jetzt verstanden." "Und was ist da jetzt so schwer dran?"  
  
"Naja..."  
  
Verlegen spielte Usagi mit einer Haarsträhne. "Aber Seiya war..."  
  
Taiki nickte. "...Voll in dich verknallt."  
  
Man konnte dabei zusehen, wie Usagis Wangen sich röteten. "Dann ist Seiya also auch..."  
  
Wieder sahen alle Michiru an, die sich nur noch wünschte, auf der Stelle im Boden zu versinken. Nein, natürlich war Seiya hetero, deswegen ist sie auch mit Haruka ins Bett gesprungen...  
  
Yaten grinste sie an. "Ja, ist sie..."  
  
Setsuna räusperte sich.  
  
"Wolltet ihr uns nicht was sagen?"  
  
Michiru blickte, erfreut über den Themawechsel, wieder in die Runde, wobei sie Yatens Blick traf. "Ach ja... Taiki, fang du an..."  
  
Die Angesprochene setzte sich auf und hob, fast feierlich, die Stimme an. "Also, wo soll ich anfangen? Es tut mir wirklich leid, das wir ausgerechnet euch auf die Nerven gehen müssen. Vor einigen Monaten erschienen auf Kinmoku Feinde aus einer anderen Galaxie, die darauf aus waren, sagen wir mal, etwas von unserer Technologie zu erfahren."  
  
Michiru sah sie fragend an. "Technologie?"  
  
Wozu suchte Yaten dauern den Blickkontakt mit ihr? Wusste sie etwa von Seiya und Haruka?  
  
"Zum Beispiel die Sache mit dem Geschlechtertausch. Und da gibt es noch ein paar Dinge, die würdet ihr hier aber nicht wirklich durchschauen."  
  
"Oh gomen, wir auf der primitiven Erde können das nicht begreifen, ja?" Amis wache Augen blitzten durch ihre Brille.  
  
"Komm schon, das tut doch nichts zur Sache. Wir haben versucht, sie zu beschützen, doch als sie nicht reden wollte, haben sie unsere Prinzessin getötet. Anschließend haben sie unseren Planeten angegriffen..."  
  
Taiki stotterte, doch Yaten führte ihre Erklärungen zu Ende. " Wir haben alles versucht, aber ohne die Prinzessin konnten wir ihn nicht retten. Dabei hatten wir unseren Planeten gerade wieder aufgebaut und darauf gehofft, das wir endlich unsere Ruhe haben."  
  
Setsuna stellte mit einem 'Klack' ihre leere Tasse auf den Tisch. "Das verstehen wir richtig, ihr habt jetzt kein zu Hause mehr?"  
  
Die beiden nickten. " Wir sind zu euch gekommen, in der Hoffnung, dass wir bei euch sicher wären. Doch heute bemerkten wir, dass wir verfolgt werden..."  
  
"Eigentlich nicht wir. Fighter war die Vertraute der Prinzessin, sie allein weiß über alles Bescheid, was unsere Feinde wissen wollen."  
  
"Und jetzt treibt diese Wahnsinnige sich irgendwo allein rum, ohne Bescheid zu sagen, wo."  
  
Michiru schüttelte den Kopf. "Seiya arbeitet mit mir zusammen."  
  
Alle sahen sie verwirrt an, und Michiru verfluchte sich selbst dafür, etwas gesagt zu haben. "Ich meine, sie arbeitet in der selben Musikschule wie ich."  
  
"Dann hast du sie heute gesehen? Nach der Arbeit ist sie nicht nach Hause gekommen."  
  
Sie schluckte, versuchte aber dennoch, sachlich zu bleiben. "Keine Angst, ihr geht es gut, und sicher ist sie auch." Sie hängte ein gemurmeltes 'zu gut' an.  
  
"Wie auch immer", Mamoru lächelte Zuversichtlich. "Wir stehen hinter euch." "Genau, wenn ihr unsere Hilfe braucht..."  
  
"Sind wir zur Stelle."  
  
"Schließlich habt ihr uns damals auch geholfen.  
  
Na super. Die Inners hatte Starlight schon auf seiner Seite. Michiru ballte eine Hand zur Faust und bohrte ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen. Warum ließen sie Seiya nicht einfach abkratzen? Verdient hatte sie es ja...  
  
"Und ihr?"  
  
Usagi sah Michiru an. "Wir was?"  
  
"Ihr macht doch auch mit, oder?"  
  
Als hätten sie eine Wahl gehabt! Sie sah Setsuna zu, die nur nickte. "Klar."  
  
Nachdem alle eine Weile über alte Zeiten geplaudert hatten, hatte Setsuna es um halb zwei schließlich geschafft, auch Bunny und Mamoru sanft aus der Wohnung zu bugsieren.  
  
Michiru setzte sich auf die Couch und betrachtete das Appartement, das im Höchstfall 30 Quadratmeter groß war. Bisher war sie nur ein- oder zweimal kurz hier gewesen. Es bestand lediglich aus dem Wohnzimmer, einer Einbauküche und dem engen Badezimmer mit Dusche. Überall an den Wänden hingen Schnittmuster, aber trotz der beengten Platzverhältnisse hatte Setsuna es geschafft, alles geschmackvoll einzurichten. Diese zog gerade die dunkelroten Vorhänge zu und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Fahren wir nach Hause?" "Wie?" Michiru zog die Beine an und versuchte, sich in die Jacke zu kuscheln. "Also nicht."  
  
"Ich kann nicht nach Hause."  
  
"Dann erzähl' mir, was los ist."  
  
Während Michiru versuchte, ihr den Sachverhalt zu erklären, jedoch dauernd von Tränen unterbrochen wurde, nahm Setsuna ihre Hand und streichelte sie. Michiru schreckte auf und sah ihre Freundin schockiert an. Setsuna sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an und lachte dann.  
  
"Hey, was denkst du denn? Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde?" "Naja..."  
  
"Ich kann dich auch wieder loslassen." "Nein, bitte nicht!"  
  
Verblüfft zuckte Setsuna zusammen, als Michiru sich an ihre Schulter lehnte. Was blieb ihr übrig, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen? Michiru und sie hatten immer ein geschwisterähnliches Verhältnis gehabt, weswegen sie sich gewundert hätte, hätte Michiru auf ein Mal wirklich Berühungsängste ihr gegenüber gehabt.  
  
"Kami-sama, was ist denn passiert, Michi?" "Mit mir gar nichts..." "Komm schon, du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst." "Ja schon aber..."  
  
"Michiru, wenn du mich verarschen willst, ist das wirklich nicht die Zeit dafür." "Nein, ich weiß..."  
  
Schließlich rückte Michiru mit der Wahrheit raus. Setsuna schluckte. Setsuna wusste, dass Michiru und Haruka Probleme hatten, aber das es jemals so weit kommen würde, hätte sie nie gedacht.  
  
"Und jetzt?" Michiru wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir eine Antwort geben." "Aber du liebst sie doch, oder?" "Ja, verdammt, und dabei weiß ich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr, warum noch."  
  
"Weil ihr zusammen gehört, und das wird auch immer so bleiben."  
  
"Das scheint Haruka aber anders zu sehen." "Weißt du was?" "Mh?"  
  
Michiru setzte sich auf und sah Setsuna neugierig an.  
  
"Wir bleiben heute nacht hier, du kannst dich ein bisschen abreagieren, und morgen früh sehen wir dann weiter, okay?"  
  
"Aber ich habe doch gar keine Sachen dabei." "Ich leih' dir was von mir. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn du mit mir in einem Bett schlafen musst?"  
  
"Wo hast du denn hier ein Bett?"  
  
Setsuna bedeutete ihr, von der Couch aufzustehen und zog die Couch aus.  
  
" Ach so, eine Schlafcouch." "Naja, besser, als auf dem Boden zu schlafen." Michiru seufzte. "Okay, ich bleibe hier."  
  
Sie war sogar froh, dass sie nicht allein schlafen musste, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie getan hätte, wäre sie allein geblieben. Setsuna lieh ihr ein T-Shirt zum Schlafen. Doch auch als sie das Licht löschte, konnte Michiru keine Ruhe finden. Ihre Freundin strich ihr durch die langen Locken.  
  
"Versuch wenigstens zu schlafen, bitte." "Was meinst du, was ich mache?"  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hörte Michiru, wie Setsuna gleichmäßig atmete und war froh, ihre Wärme zu spüren. Wenigstens eine Freundin war ihr erhalten geblieben...  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es jedenfalls, fiel auch Michiru in einen unruhigen, von Alpträumen gezeichneten Schlaf.  
  
END Chapter IV 


	5. Affaire Fâcheuse V

Hola! So, da ist er also, der 5. Teil, auch "Michirus Rache" genannt *g* Okay, ein blöder Doujinshi hat mich auf die Idee mit Michiru und X (tja dann lest mal,wer das ist) gebracht... ich habe es auch nicht näher beschrieben, schließlich geht's um Haruka und Seiya! Ich wollte einfach, dass Michi sich (nachdem Haruka sich in der ganzen bisherigen Story nicht sehr sozial verhalten hat) auch mal daneben benehmen darf ^ ^ Jaja, dieses Lied gehört noch immer nicht mir, ich verneige mich vor Yoshiki Hayashi und "Crucify My Love"... Diesen Teil möchte ich Hanako Nagisa (du weißt schon, warum) und meiner Hoshi-chan (klar bekommst du auch welche von den Nacktfotos ^____________^ Wenn du mich wegen der Fic nicht schlachtest... [Ihr wollt jetzt wissen, von wem, ne? Jedenfalls nicht von mir] widmen.  
  
Und gomen, wenn die Story etwas holperig wirkt... ich habe langsam das Gefühl, wirklich zuviel privates (vom Feeling her) mit eingebracht zu haben. Aber um dieses Feeling rüber zu bringen, ist ja noch der Song da. Hehe, aber es ist ja meine Story und wem die net passt, soll sich selbst eine schreiben... In diesem Sinne: Eagle & Lantys rulez! Yukio  
  
... supi, jetzt mache ich auch schon Andeutungen, die keiner außer mir versteht...  
  
Affaire Fâcheuse  
  
V I wish I could forget it all... but I'll never do  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
Die Blonde stand noch immer vollkommen perplex auf dem Flur und hielt eine Hand an die Wange. Michiru hatte sie geschlagen!  
  
Seiya stand in Unterwäsche neben ihr und wollte sie beim Arm nehmen, doch Haruka wehrte ab.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an!" Seiya setzte sich verwirrt aufs Bett.  
  
Wie hatte sie sich darauf einlassen können? Sie hatte gewusst, dass die ganze Sache eine Lüge war und es gewaltigen Ärger geben würde, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Doch hatte sie eine Wahl gehabt? Damals hatte sie sich eingeredet, ernsthaft in Usagi verliebt zu sein, um sich ihre Gefühle für Haruka nicht eingestehen zu müssen, da sie wusste, dass es aussichtslos war.  
  
Wäre sie doch nur bei dieser Illusion geblieben. Um nicht von der Stille erdrückt zu werden, zog sie sich wieder an.  
  
Haruka stand noch immer wie ein Eisklotz vor der Tür. "Komm wenigstens rein, da rumzustehen bringt dir gar nichts."  
  
War das alles gewesen? Sie wusste, dass es besser war, jetzt zu gehen. Doch im Vorbeigehen hielt die Blonde sie an den Handgelenken fest und drückte sie gegen die Tür.  
  
"Was machst du?" "Bitte, geh jetzt nicht." "Aber was willst du-"  
  
Weiter kam sie mit ihrem Satz nicht, weil Haruka ihre Lippen auf ihren Mund presste. War das nun ein Kuss oder eine Taktik, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen?  
  
Haruka fühlte sich noch immer wie in Trance, auch wenn sie langsam begann, die Konsequenzen der ganzen Sache zu ahnen.  
  
Nach dem Kuss ließ sie die Schwarzhaarige los, die sich daraufhin zu Boden sinken ließ. Sie setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie.  
  
Doch Seiya wehrte sich nicht. Seiya schlug sie nicht mehr, egal, was sie ihr antat. War das alles gewesen, was sie an Seiya interessiert hatte? Dieser Widerwille, diese ungebändigte Leidenschaft und der scheinbare Hass auf sie?  
  
Haruka fragte sich, ob Seiya sie überhaupt je interessiert hatte.  
  
Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten, war 'er' ihr völlig egal gewesen. Nein, sie hatte ihn immer gehasst! Weil er sich an Michiru und Usagi vergreifen wollte, weil er überall beliebt war... und weil sie immer gewusst hatte, dass sie sich ähnlich waren. Viel zu ähnlich, und das machte sie verrückt.  
  
Und noch immer konnte sie Seiya nicht durchschauen, nicht dominieren. Haruka stand auf und lief in Richtung Treppe.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt erstmal was trinken. Willst du auch was?" "Du willst dich doch jetzt nicht besaufen? "  
  
"Mh, daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht..."  
  
Seiya stand auf und begleitete sie hinunter. Während Haruka in der Küche war, piepste Seiyas Transmitter. Sie nahm ab und erblickte Yaten mit einem mehr als säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Ach, Madame bequemt sich auch mal, an ihren Job zu denken?" Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte. "Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt..."  
  
"So sehen wir das auch. Verdammt, Fighter, wo steckst du?"  
  
"Das wollt ihr nicht wissen..."  
  
Haruka steckte ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür. "Seiya, willst du jetzt Alk oder nicht?"  
  
Yaten verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Die Stimme kenne ich doch... du hast doch nicht etwa..."  
  
Seiya seufzte. "Das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an!" Plötzlich wechselte das Gesicht auf dem Monitor und sie hörte Taikis tiefe Stimme. "Mir ist egal, was du machst, aber du solltest wenigstens wissen, dass wir verfolgt werden."  
  
"Verfolgt?" "Genauer gesagt DU. Die sind auf dem Weg hierher. An deiner Stelle würde ich ganz schnell herkommen."  
  
Haruka saß neben ihr und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich habe mir letztes Mal, als wir hier waren, schon alles versaut, weil ich nur an die Mission gedacht habe." " Bist du noch ganz gesund?"  
  
" Lass mich doch ein einziges Mal leben wie ein ganz normaler Mensch!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.  
  
"Aufgelegt."  
  
Haruka nippte an einem Glas Sake, froh darüber, dass sie jetzt, zumindest für kurze Zeit, ein anderes Gesprächsthema hatten.  
  
"Du wirst verfolgt?" Seiya nahm ihr das Glas ab, trank einen großen Schluck und erklärte ihr die Situation.  
  
Anschließend nahm die Blonde ihre Hand. "Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall helfen." "Ach ja?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Seiya ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen und blickte an die Decke.  
  
"Du weißt ja, was das dann heißt, oder?" "Das du, wenn wir die besiegt haben, hier bleiben kannst." "Mh..."  
  
Auf den ersten Blick gefiel Haruka der Gedanke. Doch dann überlegte sie, was in diesem Falle passieren würde.  
  
"Warum sagst du den Typen den Mist nicht einfach?" Seiya stöhnte. Wie blöd konnte man noch sein?  
  
"Du bist wirklich blond..." "Was soll das denn jetzt?"  
  
Sie schnippte mit den Fingern gegen Harukas Stirn.  
  
"Weil die mit dem Wissen garantiert etwas anderes vorhaben, als eine Zirkusshow zu veranstalten, baka!" "Wieso, wäre doch cool, immer das Geschlecht wechseln zu können."  
  
"Das passt zu dir. Aber es geht ja noch um ganz andere Dinge, das ist nicht lustig..."  
  
"...über die du selbstverständlich nicht reden kannst. Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Wenn ihr einmal von Anfang an Klartext reden würdet, könnten wir euch viel schneller helfen. Das ihr immer nur mit Halbwahrheiten rausrückt, finde ICH nicht lustig." "Tut mir leid, das geht wirklich nicht. Sollten wir uns nicht über etwas anderes Gedanken machen?"  
  
Haruka stützte entnervt den Kopf auf die Hände. "Und wenn ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen will?"  
  
"Willst du jetzt weglaufen? Anscheinend bist du doch so feige..." "Sag' das noch mal!"  
  
Seiya schubste Haruka zur Seite. "Fängt das jetzt schon wieder an? Sei doch einmal erwachsen. Was wird jetzt mit uns?"  
  
Gab es das überhaupt, ein 'wir' in dieser Konstellation? Die Schwarzhaarige versuchte, sie zu küssen, doch Haruka drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
Nein, es war ihr verdammter Egoismus gewesen, der sie in diese Sache hinein geritten hatte. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, sie hatte es nie gewollt- doch da war dieser Impuls in ihr, die sie dazu zwang und ihr das denken unmöglich gemacht hatte. Bis gerade eben. Sie murmelte etwas von 'Klo' und lief zur Toilette, wo sie die Tür hinter sich verschloss.  
  
In ihrem Kopf pochte es, ihre Wange brannte noch immer, doch Harukas Verstand arbeitete klarer als je zuvor. Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel und griff erstmal nach einer Bürste, um ihre Haare einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. Warum warf sie Seiya nicht einfach hinaus? Nein, das wäre unfair gewesen, nachdem sie dieses Spiel mitgespielt hatte.  
  
Doch jetzt konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre noch immer gerötete Wange. Sie bemerkte, dass in der Bürste einige lange türkise Haare hingen.  
  
Michiru.  
  
Was hatte sie ihr nur angetan?  
  
In den letzten Jahren, mit ihrem ganzen Verhalten... sie hatte sich gehen lassen und Seiya als Aufhänger dazu benutzt. Ihr Egoismus war dabei, ihr Leben zu zerstören. Und heute Abend hatte sie dem ganzen die Krönung verpasst. Jetzt, da sie allein vor dem Spiegel stand, ließ sie dem Tränenfluss einfach freien Lauf. Ihre Hand zitterte. Wer war in den letzten Jahren immer für sie dagewesen, und an wen hatte Haruka statt dessen gedacht? Sie hatte gedacht, sie könnte Michiru nicht mehr lieben, weil ihre Gefühle für Seiya im Unklaren lagen.  
  
Doch jetzt war sie sich sicher: sie liebte Michiru! Und sie wollte, dass alles wieder wurde wie früher. Doch dazu, das wusste sie, war es zu spät. Außer, ein Wunder würde geschehen- und Uranus hatte noch nie an Wunder, sondern nur an das, was sie tun und sehen konnte, geglaubt.  
  
Erstmal musste sie jetzt Seiya sagen, dass zwischen ihnen nichts mehr laufen würde. Sie wusste, dass es am leichtesten gewesen wäre, Michiru zu vergessen und ab jetzt mit Seiya zu leben, aber so kampflos würde sie Michiru nicht aufgeben.  
  
Anschließend ging sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, doch die Schwarzhaarige war auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Sie war wirklich hübsch, und Haruka konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass es ihr Spass gemacht hatte, aber mehr als Freundschaft konnte es zwischen ihnen einfach nicht geben. Sie streichelte Seiya sanft über das Haar und deckte sie zu.  
  
"Na dann reden wir eben morgen"  
  
Die Blonde trank das Glas leer und beschloss, dass es das beste war, eine Nacht über alles zu schlafen. Sie stapfte nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie das Bett, um die Erinnerung an den Abend zu verwischen, neu beziehen wollte. Doch dann blieb sie auf Michirus Seite liegen, weil sie sich sicher war, in ihrem Kissen den beruhigenden Geruch ihrer Freundin zu vernehmen. Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, ob sie ihn, außer auf diesem Kissen, jemals wieder wahrnehmen würde.  
  
Der Lärm der Großstadt ließ Michiru erwachen. Einen Moment lang suchte sie orientierungslos mit der Hand nach jemanden, der das Bett mit ihr teilte, doch als sie die Augen öffnete, erinnerte sie sich wieder an den letzten Abend. Alle ihre Glieder schmerzten, als sie sich streckte und nach einer Uhr suchte. Als der Radiowecker auf dem Regal elf Uhr morgens anzeigte, sprang sie auf. Setsuna war natürlich längst an die Arbeit gegangen- und da sollte sie jetzt eigentlich auch sein!  
  
Doch der Gedanke daran, Seiya sehen zu müssen, oder Ayako, die sich nach letztem Abend erkundigte, verleitete Michiru dazu, bei der Musikschule anzurufen und sich krank zu melden.  
  
Anschließend zog sie die Vorhänge beiseite und ging in das kleine Bad, wo sie sich unter die Dusche stellte. Es tat gut, die Wassertropfen ihren Körper herunter fließen zu spüren, wie Hände, die sie sanft streichelten und ihren Körper umspielten. Wie Harukas Hände... sie schluchzte und drehte das Wasser auf die höchste Temperatur auf. Erst, als die Haut an ihren Händen runzlig wurde, bemerkte Michiru, dass sie viel zu lange unter der Dusche gestanden hatte und drehte das Wasser ab.  
  
Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um und fand nach einigem Suchen die Wäsche, die Setsuna ihr bereit gelegt hatte. Hunger hatte sie noch immer nicht, und so setzte sie sich schließlich vor den Fernseher. Nach einiger Zeit nahm sie sich Harukas Jacke und zog sie wieder über.  
  
Hätte sie noch Tränen über gehabt, sie hätte sicherlich geweint. Aber statt dessen überlegte Michiru, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie liebte Haruka, aber hatte keine Lust mehr, sich von ihr ausbeuten zu lassen. Sie war naiv gewesen, weil sie sie liebte und jetzt saß sie hier allein, während ihre Lebensgefährtin sich mit einer Außerirdischen vergnügte.  
  
Der Gedanke begann, Michiru zu gefallen: Starlight war nicht irdisch. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass sie sich mit ihnen verständigen konnten. Und Seiya, Seiya war das widerlichste aller Aliens, das ihr Haruka weggenommen hatte. Michiru schüttelte den Kopf. Sich jetzt in eine Phantasiewelt zurückzuziehen, brachte sie auch nicht weiter.  
  
Wie lange wollte sie noch weiter melancholisch herumhängen? Gegen zwei Uhr stand sie vor der Tür der Appartements. Doch gerade, als sie es verlassen wollte, klingelte ihr Handy. Es wurde keine Nummer angezeigt, also nahm Michiru neugierig ab.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Am anderen Ende meldete sich eine Wohlbekannte Stimme. "Hallo Michi..." "Was willst du denn von mir? Geh doch zu einer von deinen Tussen..." Sie bemerkte das Zittern in Harukas Stimme. "Nani? Die existieren nicht. Bitte, ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch etwas zu sagen haben."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf und schaltete das Handy aus. Sie würde sich nicht länger von Haruka behindern lassen! Es war ihr Leben, und das musste sie nach niemanden ausrichten. Sie war erwachsen- Haruka auch. Und wenn Haruka glaubte, sie kann sich vergnügen, mit wem sie will, musste sie auch mit den Konsequenzen rechnen.  
  
Michiru lächelte blasiert in den Spiegel und trat vor die Tür. Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, mit dem Haruka spielen konnte!  
  
"Tadaimaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hotaru gähnte. Hoffentlich hatten die anderen ihre Nachricht abgehört, ansonsten erwartete sie ein gewaltiges Donnerwetter. Aus der Küche hörte sie Stimmen. Sie hing ihre Jacke an die Garderobe und schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln. Es war fast Mittag und das ganze Haus war noch immer verdunkelt. Sie seufzte. Da hatte wohl nicht nur sie eine heiße Nacht gehabt.  
  
"Wah, mein Nacken..."  
  
Seiya ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Warum hatte Haruka sie nicht aufgeweckt, sondern auf der Couch schlafen lassen?  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an."  
  
Sie sah die Blonde an, die ihr gegenüber saß. Sie trug ein weißes Hemd mit einer aufgenähten Brusttasche, auf der das Markenlogo eingestickt war und gerade geschnittene, ausgewaschen wirkende Jeans. Der frische Geruch ihres Aftershaves erinnerte Seiya an das, dass sie in der Zeit ihres ersten Besuchs auf der Erde benutzt hatte. Da war sie wieder, die Haruka, die sie kannte. Sie hatte das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt und sah sie mit eisigen Blick an.  
  
Natürlich war alles nur ein Spiel gewesen. Seiya fühlte sich benutzt, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie sich gerne hatte benutzen lassen. Es war von Anfang an eine Utopie gewesen, zu glauben, Haruka würde sie wirklich lieben. Am liebsten hätte sie drauf los geheult, doch Schwäche zu zeigen, hätte sie nur noch mehr erniedrigt. Sie schluckte. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten.  
  
" Können wir nicht versuchen, Freunde zu bleiben?" " Wir waren nie Freunde, Seiya."  
  
Haruka war abweisender als je zuvor, aber Seiya wusste, dass auch sie nur versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken. Und sie wusste auch, dass diese Gefühle nicht ihr galten.  
  
" Wenigstens Waffenstillstand?" " Von mir aus..."  
  
Jemand schob die Tür von außen auf.  
  
Haruka atmete auf. Endlich waren sie nicht mehr allein.  
  
" O hayo!" Hotaru stand in der Tür und sah Seiya verwirrt an. Haruka grinste sie an.  
  
" ' O hayo' ist gut, schonmal auf die Uhr geguckt?" " Was dagegen?"  
  
" Wenn du wenigstens Spass hattest."  
  
'Mehr Spass als ich' wollte Haruka sagen, doch sie verkniff sich den Kommentar.  
  
"Den hatte ich."  
  
Das Mädchen lief um den Tisch und stellte sich hinter die Blonde, so dass sie Seiya genau ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
" Tomoe Hotaru, dozo yoroshiku. Und wer sind Sie?"  
  
Seiya stand auf und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
"Ich bin die, die man immer zuerst ausnutzt und dann nachher die Schuld in die Schuhe schiebt..."  
  
Sie lief ins Wohnzimmer, um ihre Sachen zu holen, stolperte fast über ihre Stiefel und ließ schließlich die Haustür hinter sich zu fallen.  
  
"Seiya!" Haruka wollte ihr hinterher, setzte sich dann aber wieder. Sie brauchten jetzt Abstand... Hotaru setzte sich auf Seiyas Platz und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Seiya?" Die Blonde wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. "Ja, verdammt..."  
  
Was sollte es schon? Sie hatte Hotaru aufgezogen, da konnte sie ruhig vor ihr weinen. Haruka ließ einfach alles aus sich heraussprudeln, es machte keinen Sinn mehr, irgend etwas zu verheimlichen.  
  
"... ich habe sie angerufen, aber sie meinte, wir hätten uns nichts mehr zu sagen..." Sie schluchzte. "Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe... ich weiß, dass ich's nicht mehr gut machen kann, ich... ich liebe Michiru doch..."  
  
Sie spürte eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. " Du musst es wenigstens versuchen."  
  
"Hey Michi, das steht dir echt super!" Michiru lächelte matt. Sie fand, dass sie in dem knielangen dunkelblauen Rock und dem trägerlosen Top, das Setsuna ihr geliehen hatte, einfach nur grauenvoll aussah. Man sah ihr an, dass sie in letzter Zeit kaum geschlafen und viel zu viel geweint hatte- aber sie war froh darüber, endlich wieder unter Leute kommen zu können.  
  
Taiki und Yaten hatten am Nachmittag angerufen, ob sie nicht Lust hätten, abends wegzugehen. Und jetzt stand sie mit Setsuna, die zu einem knappen schwarzen Kleid gegriffen hatte, vorm Spiegel.  
  
"Komm schon, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Wir machen jetzt einen drauf und reißen ein paar Kerle auf..." Michiru verzog das Gesicht, aber ihre Freundin legte den Arm um sie und zwinkerte.  
  
"Naja, müssen ja nicht unbedingt Kerle sein..."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die vier jungen Frauen in einer Bar und alberten herum. Setsuna hielt sich an einen hochprozentigen Wodka-Mix, während Michiru nur an einem Glas Sake nippte. Taiki und Yaten wussten bereits von Haruka und Seiya, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle anderen auch von dem neuen Traumpaar schlechthin erfuhren. Michiru seufzte.  
  
Taiki, die sich eigentlich dagegen gewehrt hatte, Alkohol zu trinken, wurde jetzt von Setsuna mit einer Flasche bedroht, deren Inhalt Zitronenlimonade glich [1], aber mit einigen Prozent Alkohol angereichert war. Schließlich gab sie auf und setzte die Flasche an den Mund.  
  
Anschließend lächelte sie Michiru an. "Jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, dazu bist du viel zu hübsch!"  
  
Yaten hob ihr Glas.  
  
"Genau, du musst neuen Mut fassen, die dumme Kuh ist es nicht wert, dass du ihr hinterher trauerst!"  
  
Taiki stieß ihrer Freundin in die Rippen. "Das meint sie nicht so..."  
  
Michiru lächelte verbittert. "Und wenn schon, irgendwo hat sie ja recht..."  
  
Setsuna hob ihr Glas. "Lasst uns heute doch einfach mal feiern und den ganzen Schrott vergessen! Auf gescheiterte Existenzen!"[2]  
  
Die Violinistin hob ebenfalls ihr Glas. Setsuna hatte einen Galgenhumor, aber der war immerhin besser als gar keiner. Auch die beiden anderen hoben ihr Glas und so stießen sie alle auf die 'gescheiterten Existenzen', die sie waren oder für die sie sich hielten, an. Die mittlerweile warme Sake hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack in Michirus Mund, den sie mit noch mehr Sake versuchte, hinunter zu spülen.  
  
Irgendwann spürte sie, dass ihre Augen schwer wurden und ihr schwindelig wurde, missachtete aber diese Warnungen ihrer Körpers und trank weiter. Vielleicht konnte sie so ihre innere Leere füllen und vergessen, was in den letzten 2 Tagen geschehen war.  
  
Irgendwann, als es draußen kühl geworden war und sich in ihren Kopf alles drehte, weit nach Mitternacht, sah sie in Yatens glühende grüne Augen und vergaß wirklich alles. Auch wer und wo sie war, und was sie tat...  
  
In dieser Nacht lag Haruka hellwach im Bett und sah immer wieder auf den Halbmond, der ins Zimmer schien. Immer wieder wählte sie die Nummer von Michirus Handy, erreichte jedoch niemanden. Doch es reichte ihr, die bekannte Stimme auf der Mailbox zu hören, auch wenn sie lediglich ihren Namen nannte und dann von einer automatischen Frauenstimme ersetzt wurde. Die Telefonrechnung, die es deswegen geben würde, war ihr egal. Hotaru hatte sie ermutigt, mit Michiru zu reden, und wenn sie sie nicht endlich telefonisch erreichte, würde Haruka morgen bei Setsuna vorbeifahren.  
  
Als Hotaru an die Tür klopfte und fragte, ob sie hereinkommen könnte, kam ihr eine Idee. Die Schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. " Du schläfst ja noch immer nicht..." " Ich kann nicht. Aber warte mal eben..."  
  
Haruka ging die Nummern durch, die im Telefon gespeichert waren. Sie setzte sich auf und wartete auf ein Freizeichen- und tatsächlich, sie war noch wach gewesen.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" "Hi, hier ist Haruka, die Fr..." Haruka überlegte einen Moment- war sie überhaupt noch Michirus Freundin?  
  
"Ja ja, ich weiß, die Michiru-Haruka. Warum rufst du um die Zeit an?" "Ist Michiru bei dir?"  
  
"Nein, sie ist ja krank. Sagte der Chef mir jedenfalls. Ich habe da ja meine eigene Theorie."  
  
Hotaru sah sie neugierig an. "Aha..." "Stimmt etwas nicht? Habt ihr denn nicht geredet?" "Höh?"  
  
Hotaru bedeutete Haruka, das Telefon auf Lautsprecher zu stellen, weil sie mehr mitbekommen wollte als die unartikulierten Laute ihrer Ziehmutter. Diese zuckte mit den Achseln und betätigte die Lautsprecher-Taste.  
  
"Michiru war gestern abend bei mir. Sie wollte gestern Abend mit dir reden, um eure Beziehung zu retten."  
  
Haruka starrte ungläubig auf den Hörer. Ayako legte eine Pause ein, doch als ihr Gesprächspartner still blieb, keimten Zweifel in ihr auf.  
  
"Oder habt ihr euch etwa getrennt?" "... so in etwa... aber ohne zu reden..."  
  
Aus Ayakos Zweifeln wurde ein Verdacht. "Könnte es mit dieser Neuen, ähm Seiya, zusammenhängen?"  
  
Haruka wurde leichenblass und war nur noch fähig, zu flüstern.  
  
"Hai..." "Und Michiru ist nicht zu Hause, sagst du?"  
  
"Nein..." "Pass auf, ich komme morgen so gegen zehn bei euch vorbei, ist ja Samstag. Dann frühstücken wir und dann erzählst du mir alles- wenn du willst."  
  
Was hatte Ayako auf einmal mit ihr zu tun? Hotaru nickte ihr jedoch zu. Vielleicht konnte Ayako ihr helfen...  
  
"Okay..." "Und dann gibt es da noch etwas, was du wissen solltest... Sailor Uranus."  
  
Beinahe wäre Haruka der Hörer aus der Hand gefallen. Nun war auch Hotaru, die ohnehin keine kräftige Gesichtsfarbe hatte, kalkweiß.  
  
"Nani?" "Keine Angst, ich bin kein Feind. Aber todmüde. Morgen gegen zehn?"  
  
"J--ja." "Bis dann."  
  
Ayako hatte aufgelegt und die beiden lauschten dem monotonen Piepsen des Freizeichens. "Ich glaube, ich stürz mich von 'ner Brücke..." "Mach das aber erst morgen. Ich habe eine bessere Idee."  
  
Hotaru nahm ihr den Hörer aus der zitternden Hand und wählte Setsuna's Nummer.  
  
" Meiou?" " Hier ist Hotaru..." " Bist du wahnsinnig? Weißt du, wie spät es ist?" " Öhm..."  
  
Haruka riss ihr das Telefon aus der Hand. " Ist Michiru bei dir?"  
  
Setsuna gähnte. " War sie, aber sie ist mit zu Yaten und Taiki gegangen..." " Na toll. Hör' zu, kannst du morgen früh so gegen zehn herkommen?" " Wieso?" " Du hast deren Adresse?" " Nö, aber die Nummer..."  
  
Hotaru winkte ab und zischte: "Nicht heute nacht..." Die Blonde seufzte. "Komm einfach morgen früh vorbei." " Wenn du unbedingt willst... Na dann o-yasumi..."  
  
Hotaru stand auf. "Bis dahin versuchen wir mal zu schlafen, ja?" Haruka nickte und zog, als Hotaru die Tür geschlossen hatte, die Vorhänge zu und wählte ein letztes Mal Michirus Nummer.  
  
Wieder nur die Mailbox.  
  
* 'Til the loneliness shadows the sky  
  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
  
I know I can clear clouds away  
  
* Or is it a crime to love  
  
Die warme Morgensonne kitzelte Michiru in der Nase, so dass sie mit einem Niesen aufrecht im Bett saß, sich dann aber wieder in die Federn fallen ließ. Sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke und an die Brust ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Haruka..."  
  
Die plötzlichen Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf und die Tatsache, dass sie mit jemand anderem im Bett lag, holten Michiru wieder in die Realität und sie sprang vor Schreck aus dem Bett.  
  
Nur langsam kamen ihr die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sie waren beide so betrunken gewesen... Und dann hatte sie Yaten auch noch 'Haruka' genannt.  
  
Hektisch suchte sie nach ihren Klamotten und zog sich an. Yaten setzte sich im Bett auf.  
  
"O-hayo..." Das helle Haar stand in allen Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab, als sie Michiru verschlafen anblinzelte. "Vergessen wir die Sache?"  
  
Yaten schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "Hab' ich 'nen Kater..." "Den habe ich auch."  
  
Sie sah Michiru an, die vor ihr kniete. Natürlich, sie hatten ihren Spass gehabt, aber im alkoholisierten Zustand. Michiru war durchaus attraktiv, aber es gab Dinge, die ihr wichtiger waren. Es würde bei diesem einen Mal bleiben.  
  
"Ist's denn nicht wert gewesen, sich daran zu erinnern?"  
  
Yaten grinste. "So meinte ich das nicht." " Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Das Bad ist, wenn du die Tür aufmachst, genau gegenüber."  
  
Michiru nahm ihre Tasche und öffnete die Tür. "Wir haben uns also verstanden."  
  
Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück stand Michiru vor der dem Wolkenkratzer, in dem Starlight sich eine kleine 4-Zimmer-Wohnung gemietet hatte. Es war noch wärmer als am vorherigen Tag. Einige Zeit lang hielt sie nach einem Taxi Ausschau, fand aber keines und suchte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy, um eines zu rufen.  
  
Eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox. Als sie Harukas Stimme hörte, kehrten auch die restlichen Erinnerungen wieder.  
  
"Hallo Michi. Ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut habe. Du wirst mir das jetzt nicht glauben, aber ich liebe dich. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, und ich wollte dich nicht betrügen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass jetzt alles vorbei sein soll. Du wolltest mir doch noch eine Chance geben, das weiß ich von Ayako. Komm nach Hause, dann reden wir... bitte, lass es nicht zu Ende sein... und wenn doch, dann sollst du wenigstens die Wahrheit kennen."  
  
END Chapter V  
  
Hey, endlich mal wieder ein Fic mit meinen geliebten Nachträgen *freu*  
  
[1] Misa:"Kennst du Sergio?" *yukinick*- LASST UNS FEIERN... Misa:"Aus welchem Land kommt Sergio eigentlich? Das fing doch mit P an..." Yukio: "Prasilien?" Und ich hatte Recht... nix da mit (P)Argentinien (hi Rick, lasst uns trinken...öhmja ich hab's mir anders überlegt), Peru fängt auch damit an, da grillen die Meerschweinchen (und ich habe meine kleine Zucht an die Tierhandlung verhökert...)! Misa:"Schmeckt wie Limo..." (nicht die Meerschweinchen, Smirnoff Ice!) -nach der 7. Flasche merkst du, dass es keine ist, wirst du ja sehen... oder willst du wie's Daddy enden (Originalzitat: "Leber? Habe ich schon lang net mehr. Meine Lunge? Och, du meinst den schwarzen Schatten da?")?! [Wah, complicated, heißt's jetzt "Mummy" oder noch immer "Daddy"? ... öhm hieß das nicht auch "Mumie"? Kein weiterer Kommentar, ich wollte doch noch ein wenig weiter leben...] Nö, ich habe noch nichts getrunken heute...die Fic ist so ernst, da muss ich jetzt wenigstens ein bissl Quatsch schreiben- wie gesagt, lasst uns feiern !!!  
  
[2] Den Trinkspruch habe ich geklaut... bei mir selbst. Den haben wir an meinem Burzeltag verwendet (vielversprechend, ne?)... und nachher haben wir auf jeden Mist angestoßen... immer diese Minderjährigen Alkis *g*  
  
Ach, fast hätte ich mein Mailaddy vergessen... flame me, ich steh' drauf ^o^ : skygoddess@gmx.de  
  
Mata Ne, Yukio 


	6. Affaire Fâcheuse VI

Hi Minna! So, hier ist er also, der 6. Teil, und der traurigste *hoil*  
  
Ich dachte zuerst "Was für eine Herausforderung, ein Kampf!", das hier ist meine erste Actionszene. Aber am Ende nimmt das Gesülze doch mehr Platz ein als der Kampf- ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich jetzt noch den Endkampf gegen das Viech schreibe, aber es schien mir unwichtig, da ich ja meiner Linie "Haru + Seiya" treu bleiben wollte, und mit dem Kampf haben die wenig zu tun. Neptun wird während eines Kampfes auch nicht gerade liebestoll mit Bienchen und Blümchen umhertanzen (hi Nuggi ^^), also habe ich es weg gelassen (sonst wäre das Kapitel auch wieder viel zu lang).  
  
Dann muss ich mich noch für das "Moon Prism Power" entschuldigen, ich habe Usagis Verwandlungsspruch für die letzte Staffel nicht gefunden... ich glaube, bei den anderen Sprüchen ändert sich auch was ^ ^° Egal, ich finde die Origninalsprüche einfach besser, genauso wie zwischendurch ein wenig Japanisch einzubauen (ne Nuggi, nicht zu viel), das lässt doch alles viel authentischer wirken.  
  
Dieses Kapitel möchte ich Eagle widmen...:  
  
Der Mensch erfährt, er sei auch, wer er mag, ein letztes Glück und einen letzten Tag. (Goethe)  
  
Joah, der Sinn von "Crucify my Love" kommt auch langsam mal durch. Den tollen Song habe nicht ich, sondern X Japan geschrieben und die haben eine Menge Kohle damit gemacht ^-^ Also müssen die jetzt mal tolerieren, dass ich ihn kostenlos missbrauche.  
  
So, ich denke das ist alles für heute... das dicke Ende kommt noch, und ich hoffe, da kann ich mich mal kürzer fassen. Seltsamerweise bin ich mit diesem Teil hier bisher am zufriedensten, obwohl ich dachte, das wäre der schwerste... Yukische Logik halt... Mailt mir, was ihr denkt unter skygoddess@gmx.de ! Mata Ne,  
  
Yukio  
  
Affaire Fâcheuse  
  
VI  
  
Ayako fiel mir in die Arme. Plötzlich schien es mir ein Rätsel, warum ich sie nicht gemocht hatte- vielleicht wieder einmal aus meiner unbegründeten Eifersucht auf alles, was mir meine gemeinsame Zeit mit Michiru rauben konnte.  
  
"Und du redest mit Michiru, ja?"  
  
Ich spürte, wie mein neu gewonnenes Selbstbewusstsein schon wieder zu schwinden begann.  
  
"Sie will nicht mit mir reden..." "Sie ist enttäuscht, was erwartest du?!" "Aber..."  
  
Die Rothaarige stieß mich plötzlich weg und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Wenn du es nicht versuchst, wirst du es bereuen!" "So leicht ist das aber nicht..." "Und wenn du jetzt aufgibst, ist es natürlich am einfachsten." " Ich habe ihr ja auf die Mailbox gesprochen, gestern, nachdem wir telefoniert haben. Aber jetzt ist schon wieder Mittag und sie hat sich nicht gemeldet."  
  
"Sie wird sich melden, ganz bestimmt. Und sonst versuch doch einfach noch mal, sie anzurufen."  
  
Ich seufzte. Durch die Sache mit Seiya hatte ich mich selbst wieder gefunden und meine andere Hälfte verloren. Es war weniger der Gedanke, dass zwischen uns Schluss war, als diese Unwissenheit, dass ich weder wusste, wo sie war, noch was sie dachte oder was sie fühlte...  
  
"Okay, ich gebe mein bestes..."  
  
Ayako zog ihre Jacke über, nahm den kleinen schwarzen Lederrucksack, der ihr als Handtasche diente und ging in Richtung Tür. Einen Moment lang standen wir uns gegenüber und sahen uns in die Augen. Wie konnte man sich in einem Menschen nur so täuschen? Ich nahm mir vor, nie wieder vorschnell über jemanden zu urteilen, so wie ich es bei Seiya und auch bei Ayako getan hatte.  
  
" Na gut, wenn was ist, melde dich... ansonsten werde ich ja spätestens Montag erfahren, wie's weitergeht."  
  
Wir standen an der Tür, sie erwartete, dass ich ihr die Tür öffnete, aber ich stand nur da und starrte sie an.  
  
"Ist was?" Ich räusperte mich und fühlte mit der Hand in der Tasche, ob mein Verwandlungsfüller noch da war- als hätte er sich plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst.  
  
"Ähm, wenn wir angegriffen werden..."  
  
Als sie lächelte, verengten sich ihre hellen Augen zu zwei Schlitzen. "Keine Angst, mich kriegen die nicht." " Wenn du meinst..." " Erstmal musst du sehen, dass dein Privatleben wieder in Ordnung kommt. Bis dann!"  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür selbst und zwinkerte mir noch einmal zu, bevor sie in ihren kleinen VW Golf stieg.  
  
Erleichtert setzte ich mich auf die Couch. Ayako hatte recht- ich hatte mich wirklich so in die Idee mit Seiya verrannt, dass ich alles vergessen hatte. Und nun, als ich das bekommen hatte, was ich mir gewünscht hatte, fühlte ich mich nur noch miserabler als zuvor.  
  
Schließlich hatte mein Unterbewusstsein die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass es falsch war. Aber ich hatte mal wieder auf einen Beweis gewartet, anstatt auf mein Gefühl zu hören.  
  
Und jetzt, wo man mit logischem Denken nicht mehr weiter kam, wurde mir klar, was ich wirklich wollte- mit dem Herzen und jeder einzelnen Faser meines Körpers: Mit Michiru zusammen sein.  
  
Ich beschloss, noch einmal zu versuchen, sie anzurufen.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Waaaaaah!"  
  
Als ich den Telefonhörer abnahm, um die Nummer zu wählen, bekam ich einen riesigen Schreck- jemand hatte versucht, anzurufen und ich hatte genau in dem Moment abgenommen, als der Anruf schon eingegangen, der Klingelton aber noch nicht eingesetzt hatte. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, versuchte ich es noch einmal mit einer netteren Begrüßung als "Waaah".  
  
"Tenou Haruka hier, wer spricht da?" Am anderen Ende hörte ich Minakos aufgeregte Stimme. "Haruka, ihr müsst ganz schnell herkommen, wir werden angegriffen!" "Und du hast noch Zeit, um zu telefonieren?"  
  
"Verdammt, kommt einfach, ja?"  
  
"Wohin denn?"  
  
"Zu Rei, Hikawa-Tempel, wir hatten uns da mit Starlight getroffen...!"  
  
Ich suchte nach dem Autoschlüssel. Ein Sailor-Transport mit nur 3 Personen war zu kraftaufwändig. "Wir kommen in so 10 Minuten, könnt ihr bis dahin die Stellung halten?" "Ja..."  
  
Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie aufgelegt. Ich sprang von der Couch.  
  
"Uranus planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit wieder solch eine starke Energie in mir zu spüren, während ich in helles Licht eintauchte.  
  
Kurz darauf rannte ich wegen den hohen Absätzen, die ich nicht mehr gewohnt war, etwas unbeholfen die Treppe hinauf, um Hotaru und Setsuna, die in ihren Zimmer waren, Bescheid zu sagen.  
  
Setsuna wusste sofort Bescheid und verwandelte sich ebenfalls, wohingegen Hotaru uns verwirrt ansah.  
  
"Geht ihr jetzt zum Cosplay?" "Nein, wir werden angegriffen." Seelenruhig legte die Schwarzhaarige ihr Englischbuch zur Seite und sah uns an. "Aha... und von wem?"  
  
In der Hektik riss mir der Geduldsfaden, zog sie vom Stuhl und brüllte ihr ins Ohr. "Das weiß ich doch nicht! Aber du hast Ayako doch zugehört, also komm endlich!" "Nicht so grob!"  
  
Unter murren verwandelte sie sich. Ich konnte Hotaru, die sich gerade an ein normales Teenager-Leben gewohnt hatte, gut verstehen, aber niemand von uns hatte je die Wahl gehabt, ein normales Leben zu führen. Wir konnten nur versuchen, das Beste aus unserer Situation zu machen...  
  
Als ich den Zündschlüssel umdrehen wollte, tippte Pluto mir auf die Schulter.  
  
"Fehlt nicht jemand?"  
  
Ich seufzte. "Wir schaffen das auch ohne Neptun, die Inners sind doch auch da."  
  
Saturn, die hinter mir saß, verpasste mir durch den Sitz einen Tritt in den Rücken. "Darum geht es doch nicht, baka!" "Okay, ich weiß, was ihr wollt..."  
  
Also versuchte ich es dieses Mal mit dem Transmitter. Ich war froh, sie wieder zu sehen und lächelte. Michiru gab ein überraschtes Quieken von sich.  
  
"Was willst du denn?" Ich wunderte mich, dass sie flüsterte, bis ich bemerkte, dass sie in einem Wagen, vermutlich einem Taxi saß. "Hör' zu Michi, wir werden angegriffen, am Hikawa-Tempel..." "Hikawa? Ich bin am anderen Ende der Stadt!" "Ist auch in Ordnung, wenn du nicht willst, dann schaffen wir es auch allein..."  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, doch dann erwiderte sie mein Lächeln. "Wollen ist nicht das Problem. Ich komme, so schnell ich kann." "Okay..." "Gut... bis dann!"  
  
Als wir losfuhren, spürte ich, dass mir das Herz bis zum Herz schlug. Vielleicht aus Freude, dass Michiru sich nicht geweigert hatte, mit mir zu reden, vielleicht aus Angst, dass sie nur mit mir geredet hatte, weil es um eine Mission ging...  
  
Nachdem ich ein paar Mal im Rekordtempo über rote Ampeln gefahren war, erreichten wir den Tempel noch innerhalb der 10 Minuten, die ich eingeplant hatte. Und das Bild, dass sich dort bot, verschlug uns den Atem. Es war ein Irrtum, zu denken, wir würden noch vor der Zeit ankommen, genauso wie zu denken, dass wir ohne Neptun auskamen. Saturn und Pluto waren zwar stark; aber für Mann-gegen-Mann-Kämpfe beinahe zu stark, da ihre Attacken außer dem Feind auch noch alles im Umkreis mehrerer Meter zerstörten und sie dabei eine Menge Energie kosteten.  
  
Die Inners lagen bereits blutend am Boden- nur einzelne Bewegungen ließen uns wissen, dass sie noch am Leben waren. Von Sailor Moon keine Spur- Starlight versuchte gerade, den Feind, eine Frau, vielleicht ein paar Jahre als ich selbst, zu besiegen.  
  
Ihre langen, blauen Haaren wehten im Wind und sie war umgeben von einem seltsamen Nebel. Es sah allerdings nicht danach aus, als hätte Starlight eine Chance.  
  
Immer wieder schoss sie Kugeln, geformt aus dem Nebel, der für sie wie ein Schutzwall zu funktionieren schien, in Fighters Richtung, während Maker und Healer versuchten, sie zu beschützen.  
  
Ich sah die anderen beiden an und Pluto nickte.  
  
"Keine Zeit, um sich vorzustellen."  
  
Plötzlich wandte sie sich uns zu und sprach mit einer rauchigen Stimme.  
  
"Was, wollt ihr 's auch einmal versuchen? Ganz schön blöd, wir hätten gar keine Probleme miteinander gehabt, wenn ihr Starlight in Ruhe gelassen hättet!"  
  
Hinter ihrem Rücken bereitete Starlight sich auch einen erneuten Angriff vor. Mit einem Mal drehte sie sich wieder um und schleuderte sie einen Nebelstrahl auf Maker und Healer, die versuchten, sich aufrecht zu halten, dann jedoch unter der Bestrahlung zusammenbrachen. Doch auch als beide fast reglos am Boden lagen, hörte sie nicht auf.  
  
Saturn verpasste mir einen Stoß in die Rippen.  
  
"Mach du's aus dem Hinterhalt, wir versuchen es erst, wenn du es nicht schaffst..." "Pah, ich schaffe das schon!"  
  
Ich musste zweimal hinsehen, doch auch auf den dritten Blick konnte ich keine Lebenszeichen mehr an Maker und Healer bemerken. Ich schloss die Augen, konzentrierte meine Energie und spürte, als ich die Augen öffnete, ein Schwert in meiner Hand. Ich nahm Anlauf und rannte mit aller Kraft auf die mysteriöse Feindin, die es sichtlich auf Fighter abgesehen hatte, zu.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" "Uranus, lass es!"  
  
Fighter konnte mich nicht mehr stoppen. Doch die Attacke prallte ab und ich wurde zurück geschleudert. Abrupt landete ich mit dem Kopf auf dem harten Pflaster, während mir das Schwert aus der Hand glitt. Gerade, als ich mich aufsetzte und versuchte, nach der Erschütterung klar zu sehen, sah ich unscharf, wie in rasender Geschwindigkeit eine blaue Wolke auf mich zukam.  
  
  
  
"Haruka!" Es war mir egal, ob es mir das Leben oder sonst was kosten würde- ohne sie hatte mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr, auch wenn wir nie hätten zusammen leben können. Sie liebte mich nicht, aber ich liebte sie und alles, was ich noch an Gefühlen übrig hatte, konzentrierte sich auf sie. Liebe und Bewunderung, Hass und Verachtung... sollten sie mich doch umbringen, dann hätten sie niemanden mehr, den sie wegen irgendwelcher Informationen verfolgen konnten, dann waren alle tot- wegen so einer Kleinigkeit setzten sie alles aufs Spiel, gingen sogar über Leichen...  
  
Ich warf mich in letzter Sekunde auf sie und wurde dann von einem hellen Strahl aus blauen Nebel geblendet. Das nächste, was ich sah, als ich die Augen öffnete, war Sailor Uranus, die vor mir kniete und mich schüttelte. Ich wollte aufstehen, ihr eine Ohrfeige verpassen und ihr sagen, dass sie mich nicht so durchschütteln brauchte. Ich wollte ihr sagen, was sie für ein Idiot war, und dann wollte ich sie ganz nah bei mir spüren. Ich wollte aufstehen und ihr so vieles sagen, aber als ich versuchte, meine Beine zu bewegen, spürte ich nur, wie eine angenehme Wärme mich bis in den Unterleib durchströmte. Ich konnte meine Beine nicht bewegen! Ich biss mir in die Unterlippe und krallte mich in ihren Arm.  
  
"Seiya!" "Verdammt, lass mich aufstehen!"  
  
War es das, wofür ich mich mein Leben lang in Gefahr begeben hatte - Einmal in ihren Armen zu liegen? War es das etwa schon gewesen, einmal für einen kurzen Moment eins mit ihr zu sein, und dabei noch zu wissen, das alles nur Schein ist? Ich fuhr mir mit der anderen Hand durchs Haar und erschrak, als mein Handschuh blutverklebt war.  
  
Sie zog mich auf ihren Schoß und legte eine Hand auf mein Gesicht. "Bleib liegen..."  
  
"Nein, ich baue keine Scheiße und verschwinde dann einfach!" " Ach Seiya..."  
  
Tränen. Ihre warmen Tränen tropften auf meine Wange. Ich nahm ihre Hand und streichelte darüber.  
  
"Jetzt werd' doch nicht sentimental, Haruka! Was sollen die Leute denn denken?"  
  
Wozu bewahrte ich mir noch die Unnahbarkeit? Sie hatten alle, was sie wollten. Unsere Feinde brauchten niemanden mehr bedrohen, wenn es kein Starlight mehr gab. Und Haruka... Haruka könnte wieder mit ihrer Michiru glücklich werden. Nie wieder würde ich jemanden im Weg stehen!  
  
"Du darfst nicht sterben." "Ich will aber!" "Du darfst aber nicht!" "Was hast du mir denn schon zu sagen?"  
  
Ich lachte höhnisch auf, doch als ich meine Hände nicht mehr spürte, liefen auch mir Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie bemerkte natürlich, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Einen kurzen, schmerzlosen Tod, das hatte ich anscheinend nicht verdient. Aber das Wort 'schmerzlos' hatte in meinem Wortschatz sowieso noch nie existiert, auch wenn ich Wert darauf legte, so zu wirken, als könnte mir nichts etwas anhaben. Bis ich Haruka kennen gelernt habe...  
  
"Seiya... es tut mir alles so leid!"  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, es war schließlich auch meine Schuld."  
  
Kein Wort. In solchen Momenten spricht man nicht. Doch, ich kann eigentlich sagen, dass ich glücklich war. Auch wenn ich versagt habe und meinen Planeten und meine Prinzessin nicht beschützen konnte. Es gab da nämlich ein Wort, dass ich nicht kannte, bevor ich Haruka kennengelernt habe.  
  
Sicher, ich habe immer gewusst, dass es da war, ich habe es auch oft gespürt, aber nie so stark, dass es es wert war, in meinen Wortschatz aufgenommen zu werden.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst." Wieder nur Tränen? Nein, sie sah mir tief in die Augen. Wieder dieses Funkeln...  
  
"Siehst du, auch du hast gelogen. Nichts ist in Ordnung gekommen!" Ich versuchte, zu lächeln, wollte mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie ich aussehen mochte. "Ja, ich habe gelogen, weil ich wusste, dass das mit uns beiden nur eine Lüge sein kann... aber es gibt doch noch jemanden, der dir versprochen hat, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt, oder? Du darfst nicht aufgeben!" "Wer gibt denn hier auf?"  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich ihre Lippen auf meinen. Es fühlte sich so gut an... doch, das war es wert gewesen. Sie roch nach Blut und Schweiß und ein bisschen Aftershave, sie roch nach Leben und nach Kraft. Unsere Lippen lösten sich voneinander und ich konnte ihren schweren Atem hören.  
  
"Ich gebe nicht auf. Ich habe schon, was ich wollte. Wenn ich hätte aufgeben wollen, hätte ich das schon gemacht, bevor ich zum zweiten Mal hierher gekommen bin. Haruka... ich liebe dich..."  
  
Also wirklich, manche Leute würden wirklich sterben, um zu bekommen, was sie wollen. Auch wenn das, was sie wollen, für andere nur eine Kleinigkeit ist. Sowas...  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
LIEBE; die; -, -n:das Lieben: auf etwas gerichtete innige Zuneigung: Begierde, Verlangen nach dem Besitz der geliebten Person  
  
* Swing the heartache Feel it inside out When the wind cries I'll say goodbye Tried to learn, tried to find To reach out for eternity Where's the answer * Is this forever  
  
  
  
Als ich mich im Gebüsch vor dem Tempel verwandeln wollte, schubste mich plötzlich etwas zu Boden.  
  
"Was soll das denn?"  
  
Einen kurzen Moment war ich wirklich ein wenig geängstigt, normalerweise verstecken sich nur Perverse im Gebüsch. Doch dann erkannte ich Usagis Stimme.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"Ja, lass uns uns verwandeln!"  
  
Ich hatte vorher schon einen kurzen Blick auf den Tempelhof geworfen und wollte schon wieder verschwinden, so aussichtslos, wie die Sache erschien. Doch mit Sailor Moon könnten wir es schaffen, da war ich mir sicher.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make up!" "Moon Prism Power, Make up!"  
  
Ich hatte dieses Gefühl fast vergessen, wie es war, zu spüren, wieviel Energie ich wirklich in mir trug. Es beruhigte mich und machte mich selbstbewusster. Nur eines gab mir mehr Sicherheit... ich durfte sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen!  
  
"Uranus, geh da weg!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Sie ist tot!"  
  
Liebte sie Seiya? Liebte sie mich?  
  
Ich wusste es nicht, war mir aber sicher, es bald zu erfahren. Haruka hatte mich enttäuscht, aber ich wollte nicht, dass Schluss war.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihr nicht hatte Vertrauen können, und ich durfte nicht mehr böse sein, weil ich selbst den gleichen Fehler begangen hatte.  
  
"Uranus!"  
  
Der Feind wurde eine Zeit lang von Pluto und Saturn abgelenkt, während ich versuchte, Haruka von Fighters Leiche wegzuziehen. Man hätte meinen können, sie schliefe, aber die große Platzwunde an ihrem Kopf zeigte, dass sie nie wieder aufwachen würde. Ich musste Schlucken, wunderte mich, woher ich plötzlich wieder diese Abgeklärtheit nahm.  
  
"Mensch Haruka, lass sie!"  
  
Doch sie ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, Fighters Hand zu halten. Als würde sie mich gar nicht bemerken, sah sie ihr apathisch in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Auch Haruka blutete am Kopf, was ihr aber in dem Schock, unter dem sie stand, nicht auffiel.  
  
Erst als ich mich umdrehte, um den anderen endlich zu helfen, sah sie mich an und flüsterte:  
  
"Gibst du mir noch eine Chance?"  
  
Mir kullerte eine Träne die Wange hinunter und ich nahm ihre zitternde, blutverkrustete Hand.  
  
"Ja, dir immer."  
  
Doch sie wollte sich noch immer nicht von Seiya abwenden. "Uranus, bitte..." "Die haben doch, was sie wollen, warum greifen die jetzt uns an?"  
  
"Haben sie nicht. Die wollten Seiya, und zwar lebend."  
  
Fast wäre auch ich in eine schockähnliche Trance gefallen, hätte Setsunas tiefe Stimme uns nicht gewarnt.  
  
"Uranus, Neptun!"  
  
Ein blauer Strahl aus Nebel kam auf uns zu. Ich versuchte, Haruka wegzuziehen, doch sie realisierte es zu spät, wurde knapp gestreift und verlor darauf das Bewusstsein.  
  
"Saturn, schütze sie!"  
  
Hotaru hatte einen Schutzwall um uns gebildet, doch wir waren nicht allein. Ich hörte neben mir eine bekannte Stimme. "Komm Neptun, ich helf dir, sie ins Haus zu tragen, die Inners sind auch schon da."  
  
Ich hatte mich wohl verhört! Eine neue Kriegerin? Sie trug ein Kostüm, das denen von Starlight vom Schnitt her ähnlich war, jedoch war es aus einem funkelnden, roten Stoff und dazu trug sie statt der hohen Stiefel niedrige Stiefeletten, die nur wenige Zentimeter über den Fesseln endeten.  
  
Ich sah zu den anderen, doch Saturn nickte mir zu, sie würden es schon noch ein paar Minuten schaffen.  
  
"Dass du so gefühlskalt sein kannst, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Michi."  
  
Verwirrt sah ich die andere Kriegerin an. Kannten wir uns wirklich nicht? "Wie?"  
  
Im Haus legten wir Haruka auf die Couch und ich strich ihr besorgt über die Stirn.  
  
"Keine Angst, deine Süße kommt schon wieder in Ordnung." "Woher weißt du eigentlich soviel über mich?"  
  
"Also wirklich Michiru, plaudern können wir Montag früh. Erst einmal müssen wir raus, wenn ich mit anpacke, schaffen wir das schon." Montag früh? Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal über ihren Körper wandern. Sie hatte rotes Haar und große blaugraue, klare Augen- natürlich! Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein.  
  
"Ich werde wahnsinnig..." Sie grinste mich an, so wie sie mich schon tausende Male dumm angegrinst hatte.  
  
"Aber bitte nicht jetzt, wir brauchen dich. Und du darfst mich auch Sailor Star Sacred nennen."  
  
END Chapter VI 


	7. Affaire Fâcheuse VII

Einer geht noch... Tja, endlich habe ich es beendet, das letzte Kapitel *flenn*, jetzt muss ich wirklich Abschied von dieser Fic nehmen T-T ! Viel gibt es da nicht mehr zu sagen, dieses Kapitel ist ja schon der Abspann und somit auch endlich mal was kürzer geworden. "Crucify my love" gehört noch immer X Japan und nicht mir... wah, dieser Abschiedsschmerz... übrigens habe ich meine Vorsatz, die Story noch in den Sommerferien zu beenden, nicht einhalten können *plärr*, heute war der letzte Schultag und die Sylvesterfete habe ich erst gerade eben geschrieben. Bevor ich die Stimmung kaputt mache, melde ich mich besser erst wieder im Nachwort.  
  
  
  
Affaire Fâcheuse  
  
VII ... I'll never forget about myself again... I'll never forget you...  
  
Als Haruka ihre Augen öffnete, wunderte sie sich darüber, dass sie im Dunkeln lag. Hatte sie alles nur geträumt? Sie richtete sich auf und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Ihre Hand glitt über die Matratze; das Doppelbett und der Geruch von Michirus Parfum im Raum sagte ihr, dass sie zu Hause sein musste, also schaltete sie die Nachttischlampe ein.  
  
Sie blinzelte und hielt sich den Kopf, als sie alles um sie herum begann zu drehen. Und dann spürte sie den Verband um ihren Kopf. Nein, es war kein Traum gewesen. Seiya war tot- und sie zu Hause! Der Feind, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Und Seiya hatte gesagt, dass sie sie lieben würde. Seiya war einmal. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Für immer?  
  
Nein, es gab genug Gründe, warum etwas von ihr in Haruka weiterleben würde- und nicht nur in ihr.  
  
Sie war geschockt gewesen, als sich Ayako als viertes und letztes Mitglied von Starlight erwiesen hatte. Sie, Sailor Star Sacred, war schon vor 1996, bevor Starlight das erste Mal auf die Erde gekommen war, hierher gereist und hatte von Kakyuu die Anweisung bekommen, dort zu bleiben, sich jedoch nicht zu erkennen zu geben, wenn es nicht wirklich nötig war. Es war deswegen auch kein Zufall gewesen, dass sie Michiru getroffen und sich mit ihr angefreundet hatte- von jeher hatten Sailorkriegerinnen, wenn auch nur im Unterbewusstsein, ein Gespür füreinander.  
  
Und auch Ayako wusste über die Geheimnisse von Kinmoku, was sie zur letzten Überlebenden dieses Planeten machte. Davon wusste natürlich keiner, nichtmals die anderen Mitglieder von Starlight und die Inners, erst recht nicht der Feind.  
  
Die Blonde seufzte. Noch immer sah sie die Bilder vor sich, wie sie Seiya im Arm gehalten hatte, wie langsam ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte... "Haruka, ich liebe dich..." waren ihr letzten Worte gewesen. Sie war gestorben, ohne dass Haruka etwas hatte erwidern können. Vielleicht aus Angst, verletzt zu werden. Wahrscheinlich wollte Seiya gar nicht wissen, was Haruka dachte.  
  
Und sie dachte nicht nur, sondern sie spürte auch das Loch in ihrem Herzen. Es hat nicht sollen sein. Vielleicht in einer anderen Welt, unter anderen Umständen, hätte sie Seiya lieben können- lieben wollen, aber es ging nicht. Laut des Buddhismus und der Geschichte des Silver Milleniums gab es so etwas wie Reinkarnation. Jeder wird nach dem Tod in einem neuen Körper wiedergeboren. Vielleicht als Mensch, oder auch als Tier... vielleicht hätten sie so irgendwann ein neues Leben anfangen können. Haruka spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem linken Arm und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er eingegipst war. Was hatte sie sich denn noch alles verletzt? Seiya war gestorben, weil sie sie beschützen wollte. Und sie, Haruka, saß jetzt hier im Bett und lebte, weil Michiru ihr geholfen hatte. Das war die Wahrheit und das hätte sie schon vor 2 Jahren sein können, hätte sie auf ihr Gefühl gehört.  
  
Sicher, sie würde Seiya vermissen, aber sie wusste von Anfang an, dass alles nur eine Lüge war... auch wenn es sich intensiver angefühlt hatte und es reale Folgen hatte, schien jetzt alles nur noch ein Traum gewesen zu sein. Aber Seiya hatte ihr gezeigt, worauf es im Leben ankam- worauf es in IHREM Leben ankam. Dafür war sie ihr dankbar, doch Haruka glaubte nunmal nicht an Reinkarnation. Sie nahm sich vor, in Zukunft mehr auf ihr Gefühl zu achten, doch das änderte nichts an ihrer Grundeinstellung.  
  
Sie glaubte nicht an Reinkarnation. Sie glaubte nur an das, was sie sehen und fühlen konnte. Es konnte alles gut werden, wenn sie handeln würde. Und Haruka würde handeln, da war sie sich sicher.  
  
Ihr fiel ein, wie sie Seiya kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatte 'ihn' gehasst, weil er ihr ähnlich war... oft hasst man die Menschen, die einem wie ein Spiegel sind, weil es weh tut, auch die eigenen Schwächen zu sehen. Weil man sie nicht sehen will, und weil die Realität manchmal zu real ist, als dass man sie verkraften könnte, baut man eine Mauer um sich selbst. Doch auch Mauern haben Spiegelbilder. Sie hatte sich selbst in Seiya wiedergefunden und sie hatte Seiya in sich gefunden. Die Mauer musste sie nur noch Stück für Stück abreißen.  
  
* Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know, never trust  
  
That love should see a color  
  
Crucify my love  
  
* If it should be that way  
  
Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und Michiru trat ein. Sie trug nur ein weißes Seidennegligé und die türkisen Locken fielen ihr weich über die Schultern. Ihre Wangen und Lippen schimmerten rosig, als sie Haruka aus ihren großen, tiefblauen Augen verwundert ansah. Haruka fragte sich, wie dieser Schönheit nur so hatte weh tun können und lächelte. Michiru setzte sich an die Bettkannte und hielt die Hand an die Stirn ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Bist du schon lange wach?" "Vielleicht fünf Minuten." "Wie geht's dir?"  
  
"Irgendwie tut mir alles weh..."  
  
Sie nahm Harukas Hand. Es war so schön, endlich wieder in Ruhe und ohne Streit mit ihr allein zu sein.  
  
"Du musst dich ausruhen, der Arzt hat gesagt, mindestens 2 Tage Bettruhe. Du hast eine eine Gehirnerschütterung."  
  
Die Blonde ließ sich wieder aufs Kissen sinken. Das Dämmerlicht brachte eine romantische Atmosphäre in den Raum und ließ sie fast einschlafen. Michiru legte sich neben sie und mit dem Kopf auf ihre Brust, während sie ihr übers Haar strich.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es falsch, jetzt zu fragen, aber wie war das mit dir und Seiya?" Haruka seufzte und streichelte Michirus Arm. "Das ist nicht, wie du denkst..." "Sondern?" "Es war keine Liebe, aber auch nicht eine bloße Bettgeschichte. Es tut mir so leid, Michi..." Haruka konnte endlich wieder weinen. Als sie unter Schock gestanden hatte, hatte sie kaum mehr etwas spüren- dafür schien sie nun jeden Nerv einzeln zu spüren.  
  
"Hey, ist schon gut, das muss ich dir verzeihen." "Wer sagt, dass du das musst?" "Ich selbst."  
  
"Wie?" "Du regst dich aber nicht drüber auf, ja?" "Worum geht's denn?"  
  
Michiru wurde rot. "Ich habe mit Yaten geschlafen." "Was?" Haruka setzte sich plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett auf, doc ihre Freundin drückte sie sacht wieder zurück auf die Matratze.  
  
"Mh... aber es war wirklich nur eine Bettgeschichte, ich war sauer auf dich." "Bist du es noch?" "Weniger wegen Seiya. Ich meine, ihr hättet euch am besten von Anfang an anfreunden sollen, aber damals wolltest du ja nicht." "Das ist ja jetzt egal. Weswegen dann?"  
  
"Wegen deinem Verhalten in der letzten Zeit?" "Das war wegen Seiya." "Ich weiß."  
  
Haruka stutze. "Du wusstest von dem Kuss?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich kenne dich doch. Aber das ist mir auch erst gestern klar geworden."  
  
Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen, bis Michiru sich schließlich ihrer Freundin beugte und sie küsste. Haruka legte die Arme um Michirus Hüfte und schloss die Augen. Nach dem Kuss löschte die Violinistin das Licht und kuschelte sich noch enger an Haruka.  
  
"Michiru?" "Mh... gomen, ich bin auch ganz schön fertig von vorhin." "Es tut mir alles leid..."  
  
"Haruka, vergessen wir das alles einfach, ja?"  
  
"Ja, ich glaube, das ist das beste. Aber das ist nicht so leicht." "Wir haben doch Zeit. "  
  
Haruka begann, wieder unsicher zu werden. "Gibst du mir jetzt eine Beziehung auf Bewährung oder wie?"  
  
Michiru kicherte und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Klar, wenn du nicht lieb bist, fliegst du raus. Das sowieso, aber das meinte ich nicht, baka." "Was meintest du denn dann?" "Das ich für immer mit dir zusammen bleiben will." "Ich liebe dich, Michi..."  
  
Haruka spürte, dass ihr T-Shirt nass wurde. Michiru weinte. "Was ist?"  
  
Sie hatte nur daran gedacht, dass Haruka das schon ewig nicht mehr zu ihr gesagt hatte... auf ihrer Mailbox hatte sie es gehört, aber das war nicht da selbe, als wenn sie ihre Wärme spürte. "Ich dich doch auch... träum' was schönes, Schatz..."  
  
Haruka atmete tief durch. War das nun ein Wunder oder das Ergebnis ihres Handelns?  
  
- 1999. 12. 31., ein halbes Jahr später-  
  
"Und hiermit wünsche ich ihnen viel Spass mit unserem Streichquartett unter der Leitung von Kaiou Michiru!"  
  
Sie mussten noch einige Sekunden warten, bis der Applaus abgeklungen war und Michiru anfangen konnte, zu spielen.  
  
Ayako stieg die Bühne des Konzertsaals der Musikschule hinunter, deren Plätze restlos ausverkauft waren. Seitdem Michiru vor ein paar Wochen einen Plattenvertrag unterschrieben hatte, war sie zur Attraktion der Schule geworden. Sie strich sich die Haare, die sie versucht hatte, hochzustecken, aber nicht wirklich halten wollten, hinter die Ohren und steuerte auf den letzten freien Platz neben der Blonden in der 1. Reihe zu.  
  
Haruka trug einen dunkelblauen Smoking und sah fasziniert auf die Bühne. Ayako knuffte sie in die Rippen und flüsterte: "Was grinst du so doof?"  
  
"Darf ich das nicht?" "WARUM du grinst, will ich wissen!" "Hör' auf zu reden, später, ja?" "Von mir aus..."  
  
Es war schön zu wissen, dass Michiru endlich wieder glücklich war. Und Ayako war auch glücklich. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass niemand sie mögen würde, wie sie war. Schon bei Starlight war sie immer anders gewesen; sie war eine Einzelkämpferin, die sich nicht auf die anderen einlassen wollte. Und trotzdem vermisste sie sie, sogar Fighter, die es immer geschafft hatte, sie zur Weißglut zu treiben. Leider hatte sie zu spät erkannt, wer ihr wichtig war- aber man hatte sie aufgefangen. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich mit den Outers angefreundet und kam besonders mit Setsuna, die laut Haruka noch nie wirkliche Freunde gehabt hatte, klar als wären sie Schwestern.  
  
Zudem war Setsuna ohnehin die Jenige, die die meiste Zeit in Tokyo verbrachte. Hotaru hatte einen Freund in Osaka, zu dem sie nach ihrem Abschluss ziehen wollte. Haruka verbrachte die meiste Zeit auf den Rennstrecken- neulich hatte sie sogar an einem Rennen in Amerika teilgenommen und war jetzt in die Formel 3 aufgestiegen.  
  
Michiru bekam sie kaum noch zu Gesicht, weil sie keinen Unterricht mehr in der Musikschule gab, sondern für die reichen und schönen Japans spielte.  
  
Manchmal wünschte Ayako sich, dass sie solch ein Leben auf Kinmoku hätte führen können. Aber dazu war es zu spät. Sie war nicht wie andere, aber sie musste durchhalten. Sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen...  
  
Das Konzert war bereits zu Ende und Setsuna hatte es doch noch rechtzeitig geschafft, zu kommen. Heute wollten die 4 Frauen zusammen in ein neues Jahrtausend feiern, das hoffentlich allen Glück bringen würde...  
  
Im Personalraum der Schule herrschte also noch Stunden später ein reger Betrieb. Alle Angestellten hatten Freunde und Geliebte mitgebracht und Ayako hatte ein kaltes Buffet bestellt.  
  
"Also, Haruka..." Ayako beugte sich zu ihr, während Michiru gerade die Bowle begutachtete und überlegte, wieviel sie noch trinken konnte, ohne die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
  
"Was denn?" "Warum grinst du so?" "...och..."  
  
"Was redet ihr da schon wieder hinter meinem Rücken?"  
  
Michiru stand mit 2 gefüllten Gläsern hinter Harukas Stuhl, und als Ayako zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, rauschte Setsuna an ihr vorbei, so dass ihr ein Glas aus der Hand und auf den Boden fiel.  
  
"Geht's dir noch gut?"  
  
Haruka stand auf, um Michiru beim Entsorgen der Scherben zu helfen. Setsuna stand beschämt daneben und stammelte.  
  
"Gomen, ich wollte das nicht..." Ayako zog sie zur Seite, damit sie nicht in die Scherben oder einer der beiden anderen auf die Finger trat.  
  
"Wieviel hast du eigentlich getrunken, Setsuna?"  
  
"Nicht viel, wirklich, ich kann mich beherrschen..."  
  
"Das sieht man ja."  
  
Haruka wollte einen großen Splitter hochnehmen, als ihre Michirus Hand streifte und beide sich in die Augen sahen. Michiru kicherte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie wohl aussehen musste, als sie da am Boden knieten. Doch Haruka nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hoch, während sie sich an Setsuna und Ayako wandte.  
  
"Setsuna, nimm doch einfach ein Kehrblech...!" "Die ist doch total blau..." "Dann mach du's doch, Aya..."  
  
Die Violinistin legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihrer Freundin und zog sie an sich.  
  
"Wollt ihr hier jetzt ein Kuschelstündchen machen? Wenn ihr in den Scherben steht, kann ich sie schlecht wegkehren!"  
  
Die Rothaarige fuchtelte mit dem Handfeger in der Luft herum, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Personen, die in ihrer Nähe saßen, das Weite suchten. Doch dann bemerkte sie etwas funkelndes an Michirus Hand.  
  
"Hey Michi, du hast einen Splitter in der Hand!" Michiru ließ Haruka los, die Ayako darauf den Handfeger aus der Hand nahm. "Das ist kein Splitter, brauchst du eine Brille?"  
  
An Michirus Ringfinger glitzerte ein kleiner Diamant, der an einem zierlichen Ring aus Weißgold befestigt war.  
  
"Ein Verlobungsring?" Haruka hatte inzwischen die Überreste des Glases entfernt, Setsuna auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin.  
  
"Deswegen habe ich so gegrinst." "Dann darf man gratulieren, wie?"  
  
Ayako nahm Harukas Hand und schüttelte sie wie wild. "Danke..."  
  
Plötzlich spürte Michiru eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter- ihr ehemaliger Chef hielt ihr ein Tablett mit Champagnergläsern hin.  
  
"Noch eine Minute!"  
  
Sie nahmen jede ein Glas und Michiru legte ihren Kopf auf Harukas Schulter. Die Blonde lächelte und strich ihr übers Haar.  
  
"Ich glaube, so kann es bleiben." "Ja..."  
  
Sie schloss die Augen. Es war gut gewesen, Haruka noch eine Chance zu geben. Es war immer richtig, jemanden, der ein aufrichtiges und reines Herz hat, eine weitere Chance zu geben...  
  
"Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins- NULL!"  
  
Alle um sie herum stießen gegenseitig an und fielen sich in die Arme, als Michiru ein "Auf uns und die nächsten 1.000 gemeinsamen Jahre" hauchte und Haruka küsste.  
  
Einen kleinen Moment hörte Haruka Seiyas Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
' Alles wird gut'  
  
Wie hatte sie daran zweifeln können? Seiya hatte sie niemals angelogen... eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Michiru sah ihre Verlobte verwirrt an.  
  
"Was?" "Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Sie drückte ihre Freundin an sich und spürte ihre Wärme, ihren weichen Körper und ihr langes Haar, das nach Rosenshampoo duftete.  
  
Es war gut.  
  
END  
  
*zu tränen gerührt ist*- und das denkt ihr hoffentlich auch von der Story ^- ^ (oder nicht? Mail to skygoddess@gmx.de)! Und da habe ich mal wieder ein Happy End fabriziert. Vielleicht konnte ich hiermit ja auch ein paar Seiya-Hasser, wie ich beim ersten Gedanken an die Fic einer war, eines besseren belehren. Aber zum Belehren ist ja jetzt auch wieder die Schule da, von mir müsst ihr euch nichts sagen lassen. Ich sehe gerade auf den Kalender (wah, ich habe über 3 Monate für den Mist gebraucht... auf die ersten 2 Kapitel hatte ich nie Lust, die restlichen sind jetzt ganz schnell gegangen) und bemerke, dass es mal wieder Zeit für eine meiner Dankes- und Fazit-Reden wäre... Naja, dieser Sommer war wirklich mal wieder etwas ganz besonderes. Letzen Sommer war ich am Ende, und jetzt habe ich endlich wieder einen Anfang gefunden... Das habe ich einigen Leutchen zu verdanken, vor allem Misa und dem Oba-san (auch Briefe können helfen *knuff*)! Aber auch denen, für die ich diese Story ganz unbewusst geschrieben habe... es sind ziemlich viele private Dinge mit eingeflossen und ich glaube, besagte Personen werden schon erkennen, was ich meine. Deswegen weiß ich noch immer nicht wirklich, wem ich sie widmen soll... darüber habe ich mir dauernd Gedanken gemacht, aber ich finde keine einzelne Person... also, für alle, die sich hier angesprochen fühlen. Und für Nuggi, die ich durch meine Fanfics kennen gelernt habe... das die Dinger für sowas gut sind, hätte ich wirklich nie gedacht!  
  
Okay, das war es eigentlich... ich hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder! 2002. 09. 02 Yukio 


End file.
